Nothing is easy in the Big Easy!
by addictedfangirl23
Summary: Sequel to Five years isn't that long, right? The Originals and the Mystic Falls gang all head to New Orleans to fight yet another fight. Can they keep Marcel from gaining too much power? Rated M for a reason! Klaroline, Kennett, Stebekah, Delena
1. Chapter 1

The plane flew smoothly from Virginia to New Orleans, and Klaus told the beginning of a surprising tale.  
"We founded New Orleans in the early 1700's as a Mecca for supernatural creatures. Werewolves, vampires, and witches, and eventually hybrids would be welcome. It was a place to have fun. Most of the traditions, the parades, the legends, those started with us. We lived there for over a hundred years, compelling the locals to not notice our lack of aging. It was one of the few cities we called home. Our family, especially Elijah and Kol were close with a coven of witches. The Deverows."  
Elijah took over. "I fell in love with one of them. The first time I had allowed myself to feel anything since Katarina. Her name was Elizabeth Deverow. She was beautiful and powerful. She was the most powerful of her coven yet. And she loved me too despite what I was. I begged her to let me turn her, but as most witches would, she said no. So I was prepare to live by her side as she lived out her human life loving her every minute of it. But her coven did not approve of our relationship. The night before Mikael found us and we had to flee, her coven told her they would strip her of her powers if she continued to be with me. So when Mikael came, I ran to her begging her to come with us. She told me that she had chosen magic over love. And I turned off my emotions and fled."

Klaus looked at his brother sadly. At the time he had scoffed at the idea of love, but now he felt badly for Elijah.  
"To explain Marcel, I'll have to back up a bit. After about 20 years I realized that I needed to leave behind a protoge when Mikael inevitably caught up with us. When I found Marcel he was homeless, starved. But he was still fighting for what he had, the place he rested at night. I saw something in him. Power. So I turned him. But I didn't just make him a vampire, I made him extra strong. You see voo-doo is a dark kind of magic. I found practicers and forced them to make him strong like us, fast like us, hard to kill like us. Not quite as strong fast or hard I kill of course. But killing him won't be as simple as me pulling his heart out. When the Deverow's found out about what the voo-doo women did, they killed them and burned all reminents of the spell. I taught him everything he knows. I taught him how to be evil, cunning. I made sure my followers would be loyal to him when I left. Now a hundred years later, he is 150 years old, but as strong as an 800 year old vampire. Not only that but he has thousands of vampires who are completely loyal to him."  
They were shocked and silent processing it all.  
"I'm going in alone the first time. I'll find him and get a good reading on him. I'll know by the look in his eyes if he wants me dead."  
Caroline knew better than to argue. He was right.  
"Be careful."  
"I will love."  
They landed in New Orleans and a few cabs took them to a townhouse just off Bourbon Street.  
Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie were in awe, they had of course never been here before.  
The townhouse was more of a mansion. It had 7 bedrooms that were lavishly decorated. The livingroom and sitting room were both beautiful. Something out of a magazine.  
Klaus left shortly after to find Marcel and Caroline stood on the balcony waiting on his return.  
"He'll be alright Caroline." Elijah said from behind her.  
"I know he will." she tried to sound confident.


	2. Chapter 2

_Every thing you recognize is from TVD/ The Originals! I own nothing!_

Klaus walked in the bar to find Marcel singing 'How ya like me now'. How fitting he thought.  
"Klaus."  
"Marcel."  
"Must be 100 years since that nasty business with your papa."  
"Has it been that long?"  
"Way I recall it, he ran you out of town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake."  
"And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust."  
"Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up…"  
"What, Marcel? What would you have done?"  
"I'd have thrown you a damn parade."  
Klaus wrapped his arms around his old friend in what Caroline would have called a 'bro hug'. Klaus had always thought keep your friends close and your enemies closer was a good rule to live by.

After hours of playing nice, Klaus convinced Marcel to show him to the Deverow witch. Unfortunately he killed her before Klaus could interrogate her. Klaus had a hard time keeping a lid on his rage as he watched the witch bleed out.  
That night the gang all went to meet Sophie Deverow, the dead witch's sister.  
"You will help us get rid of the monster you created, or else." Sophie looked pointedly at Caroline. Before Klaus could rip her head off Caroline stepped forward.  
"Let's get one thing straight. You know the saying you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar? Well you aren't going to get anywhere but dead by threatening anyone here, least of all me."  
"Caroline is right Sophie. You have more of a chance of getting our help if you appeal to Niklaus in a way that won't make him rip out your heart."  
Sophie took a deep breath. "My sister gave her life to get you here. Witches have been used for a century and killed if we fought back. I don't know how, but Marcel knows if we use magic at all, even the most simple of spells. And he won't stop here. He won't rest until he is king of every supernatural creature in the country. We need your help. Please."  
Caroline put her hand lightly on Klaus' shoulder and nodded.  
"Meet us at our townhouse next week. We will come up with a plan."  
He turned and left, everyone following him out. But he was gone already. Caroline reluctantly walked with the rest of them to wait at the house.

Klaus was in a fury as he walked into Marcel's house to find people everywhere.  
Marcel saw him walk in.  
"Hey, man. Where'd you run off to?  
"You mean your minions aren't still documenting my every move?" klaus had known Marcel had him followed.  
"Someone put you in a mood. What can I do?"  
" What you can do is you can tell me what this thing is you have with the witches."  
"Oh, we're back to that?" Marcel asked venom in his voice.  
"Yeah, we're back to that."  
Marcel walked forward until he was inches from Klaus' face. "You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one. This is my business. I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it at that."  
Klaus hissed. "Your town?"  
"Damn straight."  
Klaus laughed without humor. "That's funny, because when I left 100 years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you. Master of your domain. Prince of the city." The music stops and the crowd watched to see what their king would do. "I'd like to know how."  
Marcel smirked. "Why? Jealous? Hey, man, I get it. Two hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Actually, you ran from it. I saw it through. Look around. Vampires rule this city now. We don't have to live in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place. They look the other way. I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass on through? You wanna stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is mine. My home, my family, my rules."  
"And if someone breaks those rules?" Klaus asked the threat clear in his voice. Marcel threatened back.  
"They die. Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that, too. And I'm not the prince of the Quarter, friend. I'm the king! Show me some respect."  
Klaus takes this all in for a few moments, then he vamp-speeds towards one of Marcel's men, bites him viciously in the neck, then drops him. Klaus speaks with blood dripping from his lips.  
"Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, friend?"  
Marcel walks forward and meets klaus face to face but neither say a word. Klaus smiled and turns leaving the house feeling much better.

When he walks through the door of his townhouse he is immediately greeted by a hug from Caroline.  
"I was so worried." she stepped back and slapped him hard on the arm. It almost hurt. "Don't you ever run off like that again!"  
"I'm sorry love." he smiled.  
She huffed then her eyes widened. "Why do you smell like vampire blood?"  
He took a deep breath. "I bit one of Marcel's vampires."  
"You did what!" Caroline yelled.  
"You should have heard the way he spoke to me. Like I was one of his underlings. I'm the fucking original hybrid. He should show me some respect."  
Caroline rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to start a war before we even have a plan. You will go back there in the morning and heal him. Right now we have other things to worry about."  
He almost smiled at her controlling side coming out.  
They were all seated in the livingroom of his townhouse nursing strong drinks.  
"I may have been impulsive tonight. I will go tomorrow and fix that. But tonight you all have a decision to make. This is my fight, not yours. But I wouldn't mind the help. I'm not going to lie to you. It will be very dangerous.  
For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Any time I settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and... chase me off. He made me feel powerless, and I hated it. This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I now have power, I now have family who are loyal to one another. But this town was my vision. It is my fault the werewolves were destroyed and the witches are slaves to him. It is up to me to fix this. I want to make this town what it was meant to be. I want to be king."  
Caroline took a deep breath. "I agree with your original vision. A place where wolves and witches and vampires can live together. A Mecca for the supernatural. I'm with you always Nik. If you want to be king, then I want to be queen."  
Klaus smiled at her. "You already are my love." he looked at his now extended family. "You all have a choice to make. You can leave, be safe and we will be a family again after the war is over. Or you can stay and help me fight."  
Elijah raised his glass. "I will stand with you brother. To family. Always and forever."  
Rebekah looked at Stefan. "I want to stay and help. Will you please stay with me?"  
He smiled. "Always Bex. I will never leave your side." they both raised their glasses. "To family. Always and forever." they said in unison.  
Bonnie cleared her throat. "As a witch I cannot sit and watch him keep witches under his thumb. And I kindof like this family. I'm with you."  
Kol smiled. "You know I'm with you. Especially if she is."  
They raised their glasses and repeated the toast.  
Elena and Damon met each others gaze. "I'm always ready for a good fight." he shrugged.  
Elena smiled and rolled her eyes. "As if I'm gonna let my two best friends take on New Orleans without me. I'm in."  
"To family. Always and forever." they all chanted.  
"Well it looks like some of is should go back to Mystic Falls and pack." Stefan said. "I'm thinking one week's worth of close won't be enough."  
They decided Elijah, Damon, Elena, Kol, and Bonnie would go back.  
They sat for another hour until the sun came up when Caroline looked pointedly at Klaus.  
He rolled his eyes. "Fine."  
She smiled. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Don't forget to apologize."  
He growled and kissed her goodbye.  
He swallowed his pride and reminded himself that it was an act and walked into Marcel's house.  
When he walked in Marcel and his minion rose defensively.  
Klaus spoke "I had time to sleep on it last night. I am not your enemy. Where my family and I failed this town... Marcel succeeded."  
Klaus reached for a glass and bit into his wrist pouring his blood into it.  
" My blood will heal him, as though it never happened."  
The vampire reached for the glass and poured the blood into the dying vampires mouth.  
Klaus spoke again. "The Quarter is your home, but my family and i would like to stay a while, if I'm still welcome."  
Marcel smiled and put his hands on Klaus' shoulders.  
Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, he repeated in his mind.  
But he knew the fake friendship would only last so long. They both wanted the other dead, and Klaus knew that in the end, he would be the last one standing. With his queen by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon, Elena, Kol, Bonnie, and Elijah had everyone's belongings packed and in moving trucks in one day. Vampire speed was very efficient.  
Each couple and Elijah drove one of the trucks to New Orleans, which took a lot more time than packing did. but still less time than if a human had driven from Virginia to New Orleans.  
Two days later they were moving all of their belongings into the townhouse.  
Caroline and Klaus were sharing the master bedroom. Stefan and Rebekah were sharing another one. Elijah of course had his own. Elena and Bonnie chose to not share with Damon and Kol. They had each only been dating for a little while.  
It was a little strange for them to all live in the same house. Bonnie and Kol both laid alone in bed every night listening to the moans coming from almost every other bedroom. Bonnie and Kol had not progressed past the making out stage and he was not pushing her. She just wasn't sure she was ready yet.

A couple days later Sophie came over and they all gathered in the livingroom again.  
"So how do we kill him without his army coming after us. Cause not all of us are invincible." Damon said.  
"For now. Marcel and I are pretending to be friends. There probably won't be any fighting for a while. We need to find his weaknesses. When the time for fighting comes I'll call in my hybrids. But before that I'm hoping we can get some I his vampires loyal to us instead. Sophie what can you tell us about the witches. How many are loyal to him and how many want him dead?"  
"There are a few, very powerful, witches loyal to Marcel. But mostly voodoo practicers which isn't any better. Fortunately most of them are on our side. Marcel has killed many of our loved ones. We want revenge. But it will take a lot to kill him. Fortunately Ms. Bennett along with my coven might have enough power. But we need to take away his resources first. Or else this will turn into a bloody battle in the streets between vampires and hybrids. No one wants that kind of exposure or the casualties it would yield."  
"Ok so we play nice for now." Kol said. "But Nik, you've loved a thousand years by the rule that love is a weakness. Marcel no doubt lives by the same rule. So what about Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, even Elena and Damon. Won't he see them as our weaknesses. Should we put them in that kind of danger?"  
Caroline looked worriedly at her best friends.  
"Oh God. Will he try to hurt Bonnie because she's a witch?"  
Bonnie scoffed. "I'd die before I let some vampire idiot tell me I can't do magic. I wasn't afraid to die standing up to the original family. Marcel doesn't scare me."  
"Marcel needs to see that they are under your protection. Whether he wants to admit it or not he's afraid of you." Sophie said smiling at the thought of Marcel cowering. "I don't think it would be wise to hide Bonnie, Caroline, any of them. He needs to see you all as a united front. If he sees that they are under protection from the original family, he won't touch them."  
"Just in case. No one. And I mean no one goes anywhere in this town without an original with them." Elijah said harshly.  
They all agreed. "So when do we get to meet him?" Stefan asked.  
"Well he sent me an invitation to his club tomorrow night. It's as perfect a time as any. His minions will be there so they can spread the word that we are not to be trifled with." klaus said.  
"What kind of club, like dancing?" Caroline asked. That sounded like fun.  
Klaus smiled. "Yes. Marcel likes to come up with different theme nights. Tomorrow is dominatrix night. So you girls have to wear something leather." he smirked at the look on the girls faces, Bonnie and Elena had both choked on drinks and turned bright red.  
"Seriously?" Caroline said. "I've heard of hula night and even white trash trailer bash night, but dominatrix night?"  
Klaus laughed. "That's how he thought he would get me to come."  
"I think it sounds like fun. Plus this means we get to go shopping tomorrow." Rebekah said smiling.

The next morning Rebekah dragged them out of bed early and into one of the siblings many cars. They drove quickly out of New Orleans to Baton Rouge.  
She had obviously researched where they could find leather clothes because she drove straight to a store that none of the others never would have went into. It was an actual sex shop that had an entire dominatrix themed section.  
The girls eyes bugged out of their heads at some of the kinkier things. They picked some of the less intense stuff laughing at the idea of them actually wearing it.  
One by one they tried on the clothes and picked outfits that they never thought they would wear.  
They refuse to show the guys their purchases when they got home and old them to stay out of Bonnie's room, where they were getting dressed.  
They helped each other with their hair and makeup and when they were done at 11 that evening they had to take a picture. They had never thought they could look like that.  
"I can't believe we are going out in public like this." Elena said looking in the mirror.  
Elena was wearing a very short strapless black leather dress with red strappy heels and red lipstick. She had a lot of black eyeshadow and her hair curled almost like Katherine but looser curls.  
Rebekah wore an incredibly short leather skirt a leather bra and a sheer red shirt over it.  
Bonnie was wearing red leather pants, they all teased her saying they were Just like Buffy's in Buffy the vampire slayer. He had on a black bandana like shirt that was only held on by the knot in the back. It showed most of her back and some of her stomach too. Her hair was stark straight and her eyes lined with a lot of black shadow.  
Caroline wore black leather leggings do tight they looked like they were painted on and a black corset like shirt that pushed up her boobs. She had what Rebekah called sex kitten hair it was teased to look like she just finished having sex. She was wearing crazy high black Lou Boutins.  
"We look freaking hot!" she said taking another picture. "The guys are gonna freak." she whispered so they wouldn't hear her downstairs.  
Bekah laughed. "I bet you twenty bucks Nik tells you you have to change." she whispered.  
"I bet you double or nuthin' I won't." she whispered back smirking.  
"Are you ladies ready yet?" Klaus called from downstairs.  
"We're coming!" Bekah yelled back. "Ready girls?"  
They nodded and walked down the stairs in a line watching the guys jaws drop.  
"What do you think?" Bekah asked teasing them.  
"You are NOT going out like that?" Klaus said at the same time Kol said "You can't be serious." and Damon said "Hell no!"  
The girls rolled their eyes and tried to keep walking.  
"You're wearing lingerie Caroline! And your hair looks like you just had sex!"  
"You said you wanted us to make an impact. And think about how good it will feel to see Marcel's face when he sees that I belong to you." Klaus just growled.  
"Bonnie your shirt is held on by a string. And your pants are so tight if I put a quarter in them I could tell if it was heads or tails."  
Bonnie smiled and leaned in very close to whisper in his ear. "If you're a good boy I might let you pull that string later." she pushed past him to the door leaving him practically drooling.  
"Elena if you bend over I could see your ass. You need to add like a foot to the bottom." he said not able to keep his eyes off her long legs.  
She smiled. "I don't plan on doing a lot of bending Damon."  
All of these conversations had happened at once.  
Bekah rolled her eyes. "Boys, pick your jaws up off the floor wipe the drool and lets go. We're late."

The guys eyes didn't leave the girls asses the whole walk.  
"I have an idea." Bekah said when they were almost there.  
"Bekah your last idea may cause me to tear out someone's heart tonight. I don't think I can handle another." Klaus said.  
"It'll be fun." she insisted. "I think we should let Elena, Bonnie and Caroline go in first. You know Marcel will see fresh meat and pounce. I think it would be funny to watch him be put down a peg. I know Caroline can be a bitch," she smiled, "and I'm sure Bonnie and Elena can too. I think they should knock him down to size and then we go in and watch his face when he sees that the three girls that he can't have in this town belong to the original family."  
Klaus smiled. "You're devious sister."  
"I like it." Kol said smirking at his sister. "It's the perfect way to show him that he can't control Bonnie too."  
"Fine." Caroline and the other two agreed.  
They held their heads high and walked into the bar. They could all three sense all the vampires in the room. A lot of the other girls were dressed like them, but they knocked them out of the water. They made their way to the bar and watched as one of Marcel's vampires pointed to them. He turned and smiled as he got up to walk over.  
"I've never seen you beautiful ladies here before. You must be new in town. Cause I know every vampire and witch in my town."  
"Your town?" Caroline said scoffing.  
"I'm king of New Orleans. And as king it's my pleasure to buy you gals a drink." he motioned to the bartender.  
"We can get our own drinks." elena said, sounding like Katherine. "But thanks."  
"I insist." he said starting to not like their attitude. "You ladies just passing through."  
"Actually we just moved here." Bonnie said.  
"Well then as king I must inform you that withes aren't allowed to use magic in my city. I'm sure you'll comply with these rules." it was obviously a threat.  
Bonnie smiled. "I've never done well with rules. But I'll see what I can do."  
Marcel was starting to get pissed. Who did these girls think they were. No one spoke to him like this.  
He was about to teach them why when he heard someone call his name.  
"Marcel." Klaus greeted from the door.  
"Klaus. You decided to come after all." Marcel said smiling at his fake friend.  
"Well I'm meeting someone here. I believe you've already met though. This is my fiancé Caroline." he said pulling Caroline against him.  
Damn the hottest three girls he had seen in ages and they were taken.  
Marcel couldn't hide his surprise. "Fiancé? I thought love was a weakness Klaus?"  
Klaus smiled. "Turns out I'm not always right. Usually, but not always."  
Marcel looked at the people surrounding his enemy. "When you said you and your family were moving back you didn't mention how much your family had grown."  
Klaus smiled at the nervous look on Marcel's face.  
"Allow me to introduce the new original family. This is Bonnie Bennett, Kol's girlfriend and one of Caroline's best friends."  
Marcel's eyes widened on the name Bennett, damn she wasn't just a witch, she belonged to one of the strongest family of witches in existence. "This is Rebekah's boyfriend Stefan, his brother Damon, and his girlfriend and Bonnie and Caroline's other best friend Elena."  
"So the whole original family has fallen in love?" he said sarcastically. "How sweet? But it still doesn't change the fact that witches don't do magic in my town." he said looking at Bonnie.  
"I won't cause trouble." Bonnie said smiling like an angel.  
Kol smirked. "Bonnie is under my protection. I'm sure you'll let your followers know that she is not to be harmed. I must warn you that if your vampires attack they her they won't be given mercy."  
Marcel nodded. He knew what a Bennett witch would be capable of and he didn't want his men and women dying. "They won't attack her." he left off the yet.  
"I thought this was New Orleans, it's supposed to be fun. Let's drink." Rebekah said breaking the tension.  
Marcel smiled and turned to the bartender. "Chris, give them anything they want!" "Enjoy yourselves."  
"That was fun." Caroline said as they ordered drinks.  
Rebekah grabbed all three girls and said, "Let's dance."  
They walked to the dance floor in there sexy getup and grinded against each other.  
"They are doing this on purpose aren't they?" Kol said watching them.  
"Oh yea." Damon said.  
"Payback from your reactions earlier." Stefan smiled. "You guys really shouldn't have done that."  
"Why weren't you more jealous?" Damon said. "You can see her bra."  
Stefan smiled. "I've known Rebekah for a long time. I know that I can't change her mind about anything. I also know that I'm the one who gets to take that bra off her tonight. So who cares if a hundred guys get to see it."  
Damon finished his drink. "Shut up brother."  
"For once I agree with Damon." klaus said.  
"I never thought they could actually look like dominatrixes." Kol said still staring at Bonnie bare back. "But damn. I have never been so happy to be wrong."  
Caroline whispered to Bonnie what Kol had just said.  
She laughed. "We could be wearing the most kinky outfits in that store and it wouldn't change the fact that not one of those guys could ever relinquish control."  
"Yea. I couldn't imagine the big bad hybrid giving over the reins." Elena winked at Caroline.  
She smiled. "I don't want him to."  
Rebekah winked at her. "Yea I think Caroline likes playing the little school girl too much."  
"Bekah!" she said smiling and a little embarrassed.  
"Care! I never knew you were so... Kinky." Bonnie said smiling.  
"Shut up." she smiled.

They walked home all a little drunk around 3. They could smell blood in the streets, vampires were feeding.  
"I'm so hungry." Caroline said, her fangs trying to come out.  
"Well love, there are bars full of people right now. Take your pick."  
She looked at Elena and Bonnie silently asking them if they minded.  
"I was thinking about what you said that night at dinner. About blood being Stefan's weakness. He's drinking human blood now sometimes from the vein and Rebekah has been helping him learn to control it. But he told me a few weeks ago that he wished he would have learned to control it in the beginning. So I want to learn how to feed and erase. I don't want to end up killing someone because I can't control myself."  
Caroline was shocked. Obviously she had talked about this with Damon before because he wasn't.  
They both looked at Bonnie.  
"I hope you don't expect me to be the guinea pig." she said smiling. "I don't want my two best friends to be killers. So if you have to drink from humans go for it."  
Klaus breathed in deep. "There's a group of drunken teenagers in the cemetery a few blocks away. Who's coming?"  
Kol looked at Bonnie. "If I go, you go. I'm not leaving you alone."  
"fine but if one of you comes near me with fangs out I'm giving you a headache you won't forget."  
They laughed and walked in the direction of the cemetery.  
There were 10 teenagers drinking dancing and laughing.  
They split up and surrounded them.  
"What do we have here?" Klaus said startling the group.  
Each of them were pulled into compulsion.  
"Don't scream. This is going to feel good."  
"Did he just compel 10 people at once?" Elena whispered.  
Caroline smiled. "Yep.  
"Ladies first." Klaus said to Caroline Elena and Rebekah.  
They each walked up to one of the guys and sank their fangs into their necks.  
Damon stood close behind Elena to stop her when he needed to. When the guys heart skipped a beat he said. "Lena. Stop now." she kept moaning against the guys neck. "Elena stop!" he said forcefully and she broke away from the boy.  
He had never seen anything as sexy as Elena with blood dripping down her neck.  
"I want more." she said, feeling the high blood gives a vampire.  
He grinned. "Follow me." he walked up to a girl. "Neck or wrist sweetheart?"  
"Neck." she bit into the neck while Damon bit into the girls wrist.  
They both moaned at the taste.  
Bonnie sat back and watched her friends and boyfriend feed. They didn't feed so much to kill the people and they healed them and compelled them to forget what happened and go home.  
Bonnie laughed when they all walked toward her.  
"You guys all have blood all over yourselves."  
They wiped their mouths and she whispered to Kol.  
"I am so not kissing you until you brush your teeth." they all laughed loudly and walked home.

The second Kol walked in he flashed to his room to clean up and met Bonnie just outside her door.  
"Freshly brushed teeth darling. Can I get a goodnight kiss now?"  
She smiled and let him in her room.  
She went to her dresser and used her magic to light a candle and burn a stalk of sage. Finally she turned around.  
"I'm not ready for everything Kol. But I do remember promising you you could pull the string." she said nervously. She watched his eyes darken as he walked over to her.  
"I'll never rush you darling. Stop me if it goes too far." she nodded and he pressed his lips against hers.  
She moaned as his hands caressed her bare back.  
"God I've wanted to touch you since I saw you walk down stairs tonight."  
She moaned as his lips found her pulse and sucked at the sensitive skin of her neck.  
Her hands when to the hem of his t shirt and he helped her pull it over his head. She had never seen him shirtless but it was a sight to behold. His abs were like a washboard. His arms were strong. And he had a trail of hair leading from his belly button into his pants.  
His hands found that little string in the middle of her back and slowly pulled. The thin material fell to her feet and she stood more exposed to him than she had ever been.  
He took in the sight of her and whispered, "You're beautiful Bonnie."  
She smiled and pressed her lips against his again. She felt the air move around them and found herself lying on her bed. His hands grazed her stomach slowly moving up to cup her breasts. She moaned loudly and arched up into him. She felt his hardness through his jeans and both of them moaned from the contact.  
He smirked as he dipped his head to capture one of her dark nipples in his mouth. She had never felt such a sensation in her life.  
"Oh God! Kol!" she moaned as he sucked nibbled and licked her sensitive flesh while his hand teased her other nipple.  
He switched back and forth making her hips buck. His hand trailed back down her stomach and found the button of her leather pants. He looked at her questioning and she nodded. He quickly popped the button and pulled down the zipper. She had never been so turned on in her life as he pulled the pants down her legs. He surprisingly didn't try to remove her underwear instead he came back up to continue to tease her nipples.  
Kol's entire being was surrounded by the scent of her arousal. It was the most exquisite thing he had ever smelled. He wished he could taste it, but he wouldn't push her. Instead he cupped her sex outside her underwear and let the ball of his hand press against her clit. She screamed and thrust her hips up to increase the pressure.  
"oooohhh! Koooollllll!" she moaned humping his hand.  
He smirked and took her nipple back into his mouth.  
Both of them were so lost in each other they didn't hear or feel the walls shaking around them, they didn't see the lights flickering.  
Bonnie felt everything building up inside of her. She had done this to herself before, but it never felt this good. She was so close. One more bite on her nipple and Oooohhhhh! She saw stars as she came for the first time with someone else.  
Caroline and klaus were making their way up to their room when the walls started shaking and the lights flickering. It got worse and worse and suddenly stopped.  
"Are you okay love?"  
"Was that an earthquake?"  
"I have no idea."  
"Is everyone okay?" Caroline yelled.  
Elena yelled back. "Were fine."  
Rebekah yelled. "Seriously Caroline we're vampires a little shaking can't hurt us."  
Caroline waited on Bonnie's reply. "Bonnie!" she yelled. No answer.  
Caroline, Elena and Rebekah flashed to Bonnie's door, the men behind them.  
"Bonnie." Caroline said throwing the door open.  
"Oh God!" she threw her hand over her eyes.  
"Oi. A little busy here." Kol said at the same time Bonnie screamed and tried to cover herself.  
"Oh God Bonnie! I'm so sorry! We wanted to make sure you were ok. There was like an earthquake or something. You didn't answer." Caroline realized she was rambling.  
They turned around and were walking out.  
"I don't think that was an earthquake." Elijah said. "No one else on the block felt it. We would hear them."  
"I didn't feel anything what are you guys talking about?" Bonnie said trying to put on Kol's shirt he gave her without showing herself.  
"The walls and floor shook and the lights flickered. How did you not feel that?" Elena asked narrowing her eyes.  
Bonnie thought for a second. "Oh God." she whispered and fell back onto the bed throwing the covers over her face.  
"Bonnie sweetheart. What's wrong?" Kol asked trying to get the covers off her face.  
"It was me. It was my magic." they heard her say muffled. "When I... You know... I lost control for a second and it shook the walls and flickered the lights." she was so embarrassed.  
"Well I think I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Klaus said sensing the girl's discomfort. Elijah Damon and Stefan did the same.  
"Bonnie." Caroline said tentatively. "Please don't be embarrassed." Bonnie peaked out from under the covers.  
"Now every time that happens everyone in this house will know."  
Elena smiled. "Everyone already knows when we all do it. That's the disadvantage of living with vampires. I've heard more of Rebekah and Caroline's sex noises than I ever needed to and you've all heard mine. Don't be embarrassed."  
"Bonnie. Let's all have lunch together tomorrow and I'll explain some things about living with vampires. Okay." Bekah offered.  
Bonnie nodded and the girls all left.  
"I'm sorry you were embarrassed darling. But there is no reason to be. You enjoyed yourself. That's all that matters."  
She smiled. "I definitely enjoyed myself."  
He smiled her favorite crooked smile. "Go to sleep love. Before I ravish you even more."  
"Will you stay with me?"  
"Of course darling."  
He pulled her against him and she laid her head on his shoulder.  
"Goodnight Kol."  
"Goodnight darling."


	4. Chapter 4

_Smut Warning! _

The next morning was awkward still for Bonnie but she sucked it up.  
The girls got dressed and were halfway out the door when Klaus stopped them. "Be home by 3. Elena and Caroline are starting training today."  
"Training?" Caroline asked.  
Klaus grinned. "We're going to war love, you have to know how to fight."

The girls agreed and walked a few blocks to a diner.

"Rebekah how can you be so open about sex with your three brothers in the same house?" Bonnie asked.  
Caroline and Elena agreed. "I try to keep it down as much as I can. I feel weird knowing that everyone can hear me." Caroline said.  
Bekah smiled. "After a thousand years we have heard everything. Sex is just another part of life. We've gotten used to it. We aren't easily embarrassed by anything. Least of all our sex life."  
"I just don't know how to not let it bother me." Bonnie said.  
"Take comfort in knowing that everything you do, my brothers and I have done ten times worse." Bekah teased. "Seriously though. It will get easier. I promise. We're your family. We won't ever judge you."  
Bonnie smiled. "Thank you."  
Bonnie kept thinking while they ate.  
"Can I ask you guys a favor?"  
"Anything Bon." Caroline said.  
"Can you get everyone out of the house tonight. I think I'm ready but I really don't wanna lose my virginity with 7 vampires listening."  
They all smiled.  
"Aww. Our little Bon-Bon is growing up." Bekah teased.  
"I have an idea." Caroline said and explained I to them.  
They still had an hour left before they needed to be back and Rebekah insisted that Bonnie needed new lingerie for tonight and of course they all ended up buying several things.  
The guys eyed their Victoria's secret bags as they walked in but didn't comment.  
"Go change love. Something comfortable." Klaus said when Caroline gave him a kiss.  
"First, I have an idea."  
"what is it love?" he asked smiling at her excitement.  
"Well I heard on the radio that a town about an hour from here is having wolf problems. We haven't hunted since Tahiti. I was thinking we could all go fix their wolf problem for them."  
He smirked. "Sounds like fun. But Bonnie won't be able to go."  
Caroline spoke before anyone else could. "I'm sure Kol won't mind staying with her."  
Kol smiled. "Of course darling."  
Caroline winked at Bonnie as they walked up stairs.  
The girls put on tanktops and yoga pants and tennis shoes and went back downstairs. Kol had even made Bonnie change saying, "Just because you're a witch doesn't mean you don't need to know how to kick ass."  
The guys weren't downstairs so Rebekah led them to the basement where they had set up a whole gym. It was apparently soundproof because they were blaring rock music and they hadn't heard it upstairs. The three girls jaws dropped a little when they saw their shirtless boyfriends working out. Caroline had seen Klaus work out a few times before, and it was always a turn on.  
Klaus and Kol were challenging each other to who could do the most pull ups on the bar. Stefan and Damon were sparring in a wrestling ring.  
Rebekah smiled. "I get winner." she said to the Salvatore's.  
The boys realized they had company and stopped, walking over to them.  
"A few hours everyday we're going to come here and train." klaus explianed. "Marcel's followers are mostly older vampires. They are strong and good fighters. You need to be ready and so do we. I know you are already strong as vampires but you can be stronger. We're going to build your muscles and instincts. Even you Bonnie, you might have magic but you can never be too careful. Humans can still kill vampires. Look at Alaric, he was a vampire hunter, he killed vampires with no more than human strength. You girls will be ready for anything he throws at us."  
The three girls nodded.  
"One question." Caroline said. "What the hell are we listening to?"  
Klaus smirked. "It's a band called Avenged Sevenfold. This is a playlist meant to pump you up for a workout. Sorry but Justin Beiber and all those other little teenage songs won't do that." she scowled at him and fought the urge to stick her tongue out.  
"Is it talking about having sex?" Elena asked listening to the words.  
"Actually it's talking about killing someone during sex." Kol said smiling at the girls reactions. "Now can we move on from the music choices?"  
The girls nodded as the song changed to another equally disturbing song about "Fucking like an animal".  
"Good. Start with pull ups." klaus smirked as Caroline, Elena and Bonnie jumped up to grab the bar.  
Bonnie managed to keep up with them for a while, surprising all the guys. Finally when she let go she did so in style. She swung back and forth before somersaulting off the bar and landing on her feet.  
She shrugged at their obvious surprise. "I was a gymnast, dancer, and cheerleader for 10 years."  
Elena and Caroline kept up their competition until finally Elena dropped.  
"You win. I thought I wasn't supposed to get tired easily." she said massaging her arms.  
Damon smirked. "You're only a few months old sweetheart. You still did a lot more than you could have as a human."  
Caroline finally dropped from the bar and turned to klaus smiling. "What's next?"  
"Next we teach you how to fight." he said smirking. Suddenly he sped at her at the same time Damon sped at Elena.  
The girls found themselves back to back inside the ring with klaus and Damon slowly advancing on them.  
They both gulped but prepared to defend themselves while the others watched very entertained.  
Kol finally pulled Bonnie away and smiled. "Punch me."  
"What?" she asked confused.  
"Punch me Bonnie." he said again exasperated.  
"I'm not gonna punch you." she insisted.  
"Darling I'm a thousand year old vampire you won't hurt me." he teased.  
Bonnie narrowed her eyes and seriously considered exploding the veins in his head with her mind but decided against it.  
He kept repeating over and over, "Punch me. Come on just hit me Bonnie. Hit me." finally he had annoyed her to no end and she pulled her arm back and threw her fist forward in the way Elena's father once taught them and punched him square in the jaw.  
She immediately clasped her hands over her mouth. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized.  
He chuckle wiping the small drop of blood off his mouth. They realized everyone had watched that and Klaus and Damon were now snickering.  
"Don't be sorry Bonnie. That was actually pretty good. Where did you learn to throw a punch?"  
Bonnie smiled at Elena and Caroline. "Elena's dad taught all three of us. He said that it might not be ladylike but every girl should know how to defend herself."  
"He was right. Now do it again."  
Bonnie narrowed her eyes before throwing another punch. This time her dodged it and grinned. She tried again with her other hand. He blocked it easily. She kept moving forward and he kept moving back, she didn't lay a hand on him again.  
"Ugh! Your senses are too good. I'm never gonna be able to touch you."  
He smirked and wagged his eyebrows making the innuendo clear. She just scowled at him.  
"What's the point of this? I'm one of the most powerful witches in the world. I don't need to know how to fight."  
His face sombered. "Bonnie I have seen a witch be captured. Put in a room that was spelled so she could do no magic and tortured for information. If that happens to you would you rather know how to fight or rely on magic that can be taken from you."  
A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of what he described. "Ok. Teach me."  
He smiled. "That's my girl. And don't worry, we're only half an hour into this. Before you know it you'll be able to kick Caroline's ass, then Damon and Stefan and maybe one day you might be able to punch me once." he teased. She growled and tried to punch him again. This time her caught her hand, spun her quickly and had his blunt teeth at her neck in seconds.  
"Dammit." she cursed. Throwing her head back she actually managed to catch him off guard. He grinned and released her.  
"You let me do that didn't you?" she asked.  
His grin widened. "Maybe."

Meanwhile in the ring Elena and Caroline had both been pinned about a hundred times so far.  
"This isn't fair!" Elena complained.  
Caroline agreed. "You guys are like a thousand times stronger. There is no way we can beat you."  
Klaus smiled at Damon and he nodded. They both jumped up and and klaus said. "Ok. Then start with someone your own size. Elena."  
Caroline looked over at Elena as both guys jumped out of the ring.  
They both stood and started circling each other.  
When Elena finally came at Caroline it was so much easier to dodge the blows. Every now and then Elena would land one and Caroline would retaliate, but they both felt a lot more confidence.  
Soon they were taking turns pinning each other. Caroline was winning, her two years overpowering Elena.  
As Caroline straddled Elena's waist and held her hands over her head they heard Damon whisper to Klaus, "Best idea, ever." Klaus grinned and nodded.  
Both girls hissed at them making their grins grow more.  
After three hours the girls were exhausted.  
"Ok that's it! I'm done!" Caroline said falling to the mat and staying there, Elena and Bonnie quickly joined her.  
"At least you guys heal quickly. I don't think I'll ever be able to move again."  
Caroline smirked. "I'm sure you'll be more than fine in a few hours." she said making sure Bonnie knew what she meant.  
Bonnie had enough strength to push her leg out to kick Caroline.  
They dragged themselves upstairs and into their showers. Elena and Caroline were both fine after drinking a blood bag. Bonnie cursed them under her breath.  
Caroline came into Bonnie's room before dinner.  
"Light the sage." she whispered.  
Bonnie looked confused but did as asked.  
"I know you have plans for tonight Bon. And I know right now you are too sore for them. Take some of my blood. Just a little to heal you so you can still have the night you want. I mean how often can we get everyone out of the house."  
Bonnie thought for a second. "ok, but just a little." Caroline smiled and bit into her wrist offering it to her best friend.  
Bonnie hesitantly sucked a little of the blood into her mouth. It wasn't terrible, but it wasn't good either. She pulled away and wiped her mouth.  
"Pretend to still be in pain so they don't know. Stefan and Damon and Kol wouldn't stop until you told them why."  
Bonnie nodded and brushed her teeth so they wouldn't smell it. They went down to dinner.  
Surprisingly none of the girls could cook but all the guys could, so they cooked almost every meal and it was always delicious.  
They had a light dinner that night since they were hunting and soon they were out the door.  
"I have a surprise for you." Kol said after they left.  
"What?" she smiled, she did that a lot with Kol. Just another reason she was sure about tonight.  
He pulled her to the kitchen and in the back of the freezer he pulled out a box.  
He put it on the counter and opened it.  
"How did you know cheesecake was my favorite dessert?" Bonnie asked.  
He smirked. "I have my ways. And this isn't any cheesecake. I had this flown from the best cheesecake place in the world. It's in Paris. I'll take you one day if you want?" he added the last part hesitantly.  
She smiled. "I would love that."  
He handed her a fork and she took her first bite.  
"Oh. My. God!" she said letting it melt in her mouth. "That is the best thing I've ever tasted."  
He smiled an grabbed a fork of his own. They split the large piece of cheesecake and it was just what she needed to calm her nerves.  
She was sitting on the counter now and it was easy to pull him between her legs.  
Their eyes met and she knew it was right. She leaned over and capture his mouth with hers. He took control of the kiss quickly and she let him. His hands roamed over her sides and hers buried themselves in his soft brown locks.  
She didn't want there to be any confusion about what she wanted so she pulled him in closer with her legs and ground her center against his making him growl.  
He broke away and looked deep in her jade green eyes he saw the truth there.  
"Are you sure Bonnie?"  
She took a deep breath. "I'm sure you've guessed this by now, but I'm a virgin. I always said I would wait until I found THE guy. Someone special, someone I could love." his face fell but she pulled his chocolate eyes back up to meet hers. "I want that man to be you Kol. I'm sure." she took another steadying breath. "Make love to me Kol."  
He sucked in a breath but only hesitated for a second before crashing his lips back to hers and pulling her off the counter to wrap her legs around his waist.  
His hands fisted in her shirt and he ripped it off easily.  
She gasped feeling the air against her heated skin. He flashed them to the wall and pressed her against it attacking her neck and chest with kisses. She clawed at his shirt desperate to feel his skin. He helped her remove it and flashed them into the dining room. He sat her on the table and pulled her jeans down her long legs before picking her back up and flashing them to the foyer wall. He took all the force from the crash with his arms around her and punctured a hole in the wall. She was moaning at the sensations he was giving her. He didn't want to take her against a wall so he quickly flashed them up to his room.  
She fell onto the bed and whimpered at the loss of his skin against hers. But she only had to wait a second while he stripped his own pants off for him to join her.  
He crawled up her body like a hunter stalking it's prey and she shivered in anticipation.  
He stopped and stared into her eyes for a moment. "I love you Bonnie."  
Tears welled in her eyes and she smiled. "I love you too Kol."  
In that moment as he crushed his lips to hers she felt whole. She felt like she belonged for the first time. She felt like she was home.  
His practiced hands quickly had her bra and panties on the floor and had her mewling with pleasure as he tortured her breasts as he had the night before.  
He smirked against her skin as he kissed down her stomach.  
She realized what he was about to do and flushed with embarrassment at the thought.  
As always he sensed something was wrong and looked at her confused. "What's wrong darling?"  
She looked away shyly.  
"I've never... I mean... No ones ever..."  
He smiled. "Bonnie. I want to taste you. I want to make you feel good. I'll make you feel like you can touch the stars. But if you're uncomfortable with anything, I've told you I will only do what you want. You are my world Bonnie. I want to show you how good you can feel." she smiled and nodded hesitantly.  
Every insecurity, every doubt and every worry disappeared the second his tongue touched her.  
"Oh." she said not expecting the utter blissful feeling.  
She felt him smirk against her skin as two fingers teased her entrance. He slowly pushed one inside of her letting her get used to it before pushing the second in.  
Damn she was so tight. He really didn't want to hurt her.  
Her moans filled the room as his skilled hands and tongue had her on the edge faster than she had ever thought possible. She had heard back in school that some girls couldn't get off with oral. But damn they had obviously never had Kol between their legs. She was so close. She vaguely registered that she was shaking the house again but didn't care as he sent her over the edge into the most perfectly blissful moment of her life.  
She screamed his names and clawed the sheets as she came around him. Stars burst behind her eyes her breath came in gasps.  
He watched her expressions with a smirk. He loved giving her these firsts, he wanted to give her every first she had for eternity. A small part of his mind reminded him that she was mortal and they didn't have eternity but he pushed it aside as he kissed back up her body.  
When she could finally breath she opened her eyes to find him staring at her.  
"You are beautiful when you come sweetheart."  
She flushed at his compliment.  
Kol was amazed at how nervous he felt. He had had sex millions of times, quite literally. But this was Bonnie. The only woman he had ever loved. And this was his first time just as much as it was hers, his first time making love. He had fucked and screwed and had meaningless sex. But he had never made love.  
So he nervously positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pressed into her until he felt her barrier.  
"Darling this is going to hurt a little." he whispered trying to control himself and not hurt her.  
She nodded and dug her nails into his back.  
He felt her tense and heard her whimper when he pressed further. The scent of her blood invaded his senses and he felt his vampire face emerge no matter how hard he fought it.  
She ran her fingers tentatively over the veins under his eyes and then over his fangs.  
Her soft caresses combined with the fact that she was not afraid of him gave him enough strength to fight the vampire back. Tonight he was just a man making love to the woman he loved.  
He pulled out to the tip and thrust back into her making her finger nails go back to digging into his shoulders as she moaned.  
He set the pace slow, enjoying every second, every moan, every time she bit her lip or her eyes rolled back.  
Bonnie had never felt anything so perfect. He touched every place inside of her. He filled her deliciously and she couldn't hold in her moans. She knew her blood was calling to him, but he held back. She appreciated that because she didn't know if she was ready for him to bite her.  
He moved in and out of her and he met him thrust for thrust. He built her up again slowly, higher and higher until all she could feel was the places they touched.  
"I love you Bonnie. Come for me." he whispered in her ear.  
That's all it took and she was crashing over wave after wave of the most incredible orgasm possibly ever had in the history of sex.  
He couldn't hold himself back any longer. As she clamped even tighter around him he growled her name as he followed her off the cliff.  
She didn't know quite how long they laid there holding one another before he finally collapsed beside her and pulled her against his side.  
"That was incredible." she said still trying to catch her breath.  
"It was perfect." he said making her smile. She satisfied a thousand year old original vampire. A vampire that had had sex more times than she could imagine and he said it was perfect.  
"I love you."  
"As I love you darling."

Hunting:  
"So let me get this straight. We are embracing the bunny diet now?" Elena asked as they slowed in a dense forest.  
Caroline smiled. "Sort of, but not bunnies. And it's not just for food. It's for the thrill of the hunt." Elena looked confused.  
"Don't worry we'll teach you." Damon said pulling her close beside him.  
"Excuse me for a moment." klaus said walking behind a tree to strip an transform. They heard the sound of bones breaking and Elena looked worried.  
"He won't kill us?"  
Caroline smiled again. "No. He can control himself. All hybrids can."  
Soon a giant white wolf walked out from behind the tree and up to Caroline.  
She kneeled and rubbed the wolf's head behind his ear making him pant.  
He surprised her and licked up her face.  
"Eww! Nik! That's still gross!" Klaus growled playfully and the others laughed.  
"He's like a big puppy." Stefan teased his friend. Klaus barked at him and growled.  
"Ok Elena. Close your eyes." Damon said stepping in front of her.  
"Shut off your mind, feel only by your senses. What do you smell, what do you hear?"  
Elena concentrated and reached out describing what she heard.  
"Now we just need to find the wolves." Damon said about to set off deeper into the woods.  
Caroline stopped him. "Just watch."  
Klaus sat back on his haunches and let out a howl that echoed through the forest.  
They soon heard the sound of wolves running toward them from every direction. Almost a hundred from what they could hear. Within minutes they were surrounded by them.  
"I thought you said we were hunting?" Stefan whispered.  
Caroline just motioned for him to wait while klaus did his thing.  
Klaus growled loudly. A few of the wolves growled back but klaus increased the intensity of his.  
They all watched as one by one the hundred wolves bowed in submission whimpering.  
"Damn." Damon said surprised.  
Klaus let out another series of howls and the wolves took off as fast as they could.  
"That was just to get them all in one place. Now we wait for a minute to make them have a fighting chance." Caroline smiled and patted klaus' head absentmindedly.  
"Whos going which way?" Bekah asked.  
"We aren't going together?" Elena asked.  
"Hunting like this, just with your senses is kindof... Erotic." Caroline said hoping Elena caught her drift.  
"Oh." Elena said thinking. They saw when it hit her. "ooohhhh!" she said making Damon smirk.  
They split up and all at once let their senses take over.  
They shot through the trees like bullets hunting their prey.  
Klaus and Caroline caught the first two wolves in only a few minutes. They drained them quickly and moved on.  
The bloodhigh was setting in after each of their fifth kill. She was dizzy and giggling as they took down their sixth, seventh, eighth. Finally klaus turned and faced her, blood seeping from his mouth. He snapped at her playfully.  
"Oh you wanna hunt me now?" she asked smiling. He nodded his wolf head.  
She took off running through the forest and heard him chasing her. She jumped into the trees and swag from limb to limb watching him run underneath her snapping up at her.  
Suddenly he disappeared and she could no longer hear him. She dropped to her feet and listened for him. She heard him running at her on two feet and squealed when he tackled her to the ground.  
They rolled a few feet into a tree and then fought for dominance.  
He went to rip off her shirt but she stopped him.  
"We're riding back with people I have to have clothes." he growled and impatiently took her clothes off the hard way. He of course was already naked.  
She could still see the wolf in his features. His eyes were gold and his movements animalistic. She knew exactly how he would take her. The same way he did every time they hunted.  
He flipped her over and brought her to her hands and knees.  
She loved when he let the wolf out. He thrust completely into her in one quick movement. His hands gripped her hips tight. His lips and fangs drew shapes over her back marking her for a few seconds until it healed and he'd do it again. His pace was brutal and punishing and she loved it. He only was this rough with her after transforming, he wasn't always gentle, but never this rough. She loved these seldom times when every thought of hurting her vanished from his mind and he claimed her.  
She lost count of how many times she came it was almost constant now. That was another part of the transformation. He could go for hours.  
She just clawed at the ground and screamed into the air hearing it echo back. Finally she felt his hot seed spurt into her as she fell over the edge once again.  
They gasped for unneeded breath as they lay there until they could stand again.  
He kissed her again as she put on her clothes and he walked hand in hand with her naked back to where he left his clothes.  
He dressed and they met the others at the car. Everyone was muddy and bloody but all had happy smiles on their faces.  
"That was fun." Elena said as klaus started the car and turned it back toward New orleans.  
"Understatement of the century." rebekah said cuddling closer to Stefan.  
They walked up the steps to there house at 3 in the morning.  
"The streetlights are out." Rebekah noticed.  
Klaus sniffed the air for any sign of danger, there was none. He opened the door and tried to turn on the light but it wouldn't come on.  
"The lightbulbs are busted." Caroline said picking up a piece of glass.  
Their vampire sight allowed them to see the overturned tables and the hole in the wall.  
"Kol." Klaus said and raced upstairs with Damon and Stefan hit on his tail. It took half a second for the girls to remember what happened tonight and that this wasn't an attack but the tell tale signs of a vampire rushing to get upstairs to have sex.  
They raced after them but couldn't stop them from throwing open the door to Kol's room.  
"Okay. Is this going to be a nightly occurance?" Kol said annoyed as he sat up and tried to cover Bonnie.  
The guys all looked slightly embarrased.  
"Sorry, the furniture was turned over and all the lightbulbs in the house and outside blew up. We didn't think." Klaus said standing there awkwardly.  
"I blew the lightbulbs in the house and on the street!" Bonnie asked shocked at her own powers.  
Caroline mouthed 'Sorry' when Bonnie met her eyes.  
Bonnie smiled and winked at her and the other two girls.  
"If you'll excuse us." Kol said trying to make them leave. "Go buy a lifetime supply of lightbulbs." he said as his brother walked out awkwardly. he turned back to Bonnie and smirked. "We're going to need them." he sealed that promise with a kiss that had Bonnie wet again in seconds.  
They all went for round 2.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later when they had just finished sparing and were about to start dinner there was a knock at the door.  
Stefan was closest and opened it to be surprised. "Marcel." he greeted. Klaus was there in a flash.  
"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Klaus asked inviting his "friend" in and pouring him a glass of bourbon.  
"I came to invite the four of you to a guys night out. Elijah too if hes here. I'm sure these ladies can spare you for the night."  
Klaus felt Caroline's worry immediately.  
"Sounds fun. Unfortunately Elijah had to go out of town to take care of a few things. You guys in?" he asked looking up, but meeting Caroline's eye to reassure her.  
Kol, Damon, and Stefan all nodded.  
Minutes later they each kissed their girl and walked out the door leaving a nervous and worried four girls behind them.  
Rebekah mouthed to Bonnie, 'Sage'.  
Bonnie nodded and Caroline turned the tv on in the livingroom before meeting them in the kitchen where the sage was lit.  
"What is that about?" she asked immediately.  
"He wants to test them." Rebekah hissed. "I'm sure of it. It's what Nik would have done."  
"What kind of test?" Bonnie whispered.  
Rebekah was quiet and just when they thought she wouldn't answer. "He's going to make them kill people."  
The girls nodded.  
"I can feel how upset he is. How angry. How worried he is. I'll be able to feel it when he kills." she cut off the last word with a sob.  
"It's necessary Caroline. Without it the plan wouldn't work. And he can feel your worry and sadness too. That won't help him any. Try not to think about it." Bekah pulled all three of them into a hug.  
Klaus could still feel Caroline's anxiety and he knew it wouldn't help the present situation. But apparently she did too because suddenly all he felt from her was love. He tried to hide his smile. She was sending him her love. Telling him that she would still love him no matter what he did tonight.  
"Klaus I certainly never thought you would get tied down. I still can't believe you're engaged. You've changed a lot man."  
"Well it has been a hundred years."  
"Yea but from what I hear you didn't start changin' until two years ago. When you went to a bum fuck town called mystic Falls and met these guys. And they even tried to kill you a few times. The Klaus I knew would have torn out their hearts. Especially the doppelganger. Instead you treat them like family."  
Damon held back a hiss when Marcel said something about the doppelganger. Dammit, he was hoping he wouldn't find out about that.  
Marcel thought he could make Klaus nervous. But he was the fucking original hybrid. Did no one understand this?  
"Caroline asked me not to. And she always pays me kindly for my favors." he said smirking as the bile rose in his throat for using that defense. But he knew Marcel would buy it.  
Marcel laughed. "I hear that." he turned to Kol satisfied with klaus' answer. "And you keep the Bennett witch under control. How do you manage that?"  
Kol decided to use the same strategy Nik did. "I have a very talented tongue. In more ways than one."  
Marcel laughed again.  
"And finally the infamous Salvatore brothers. One a ripper and the other a ladies man who makes his brothers life hell."  
"You seem to know a lot about us." Damon said obviously not happy about it.  
"Yes Marcel, do tell, who is your source?" Klaus asked trying to sound like he didn't really care.  
"Ah ah ah, Klaus. You taught me well. I can't let you back in the inner circle without knowing you're still the same old Klaus. And you taught me that you never know a vampire until you share a kill. So we're gonna have some fun tonight."  
The guys met each others gazes behind Marcel's back.  
"You know one of my favorite parts of this century is movies. Horror movies, slasher movies to be exact. Half naked girls gettin' hacked up by some psycho with a chainsaw. I saw one once with a bunch of girls at a bachelorette party. They were dressed like a bunch of whores on Sunday running around but all the exits were blocked."  
The guys had a very bad feeling about this.  
"In honor of that movie, I recreated it for us tonight."  
They came up on a warehouse now.  
"All the exits are blocked except this one and I'll make sure no one escapes. There are fourteen girls in there about to wake up from being chloroformed in about two minutes. Have fun boys."  
They had no choice. If they didn't do this, Marcel wouldn't trust them and they would have to come up with a new plan to figure out his weaknesses and now his source for how he knew so much about them.  
"Oh yea I almost forgot. The bride is for Klaus. A gift."  
"I can't wait." klaus said smiling like he would enjoy this. And a year ago he would have, not anymore.  
The guys walked into the warehouse and slammed the door.  
Klaus took out his phone and motioned for them to silence theirs. They did and he texted them.  
'Just get it over with so we can go home. Stefan he expects the ripper to come out, so at least one of these girls will have to be torn to pieces. I'll do it if you want. We have to make the kills look painful, but they don't have to be.'  
They men all nodded and klaus met Stefan's eye. 'Ill do it' Stefan mouth. Klaus nodded and they split up.  
Soon they were each face to face with a pretty young girl.  
"Oh my God! I woke up here I think I was drugged. Please help me!" a brunnette girl begged klaus.  
He knew Marcel was listening. "Don't worry. I'll help you."  
"Oh! Thank you!" she said through sobs.  
Klaus let his fangs come forward and the girl screamed as he roughly bit into her all the while mentally whispering, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'  
They couldn't help it. The thrill of the hunt as the girls ran, the bloodlust running through them, their vampire sides took over and they felt shame as they enjoyed their last kills.

"I can feel his bloodhigh. He's draining people, a lot of them." Caroline whispered.  
The others had tears in their eyes. "At least I compelled Stefan to never be the ripper again."  
The other three nodded. They sat in silence for another hour until they heard the men laughing outside and bidding Marcel a good night, thanking him for his hospitality.  
But when they walked inside their faces fell and the girls gasped. They were covered in blood. From head to toe. They looked like they had been at a slaughter. And they had.  
'Sage.' klaus mouthed. Bonnie nodded and led them into the kitchen where the sage was still burning, trying to hold back her nausea.  
They tried to wash off most of the blood with hand towels.  
"What happened?" Caroline whispered.  
Klaus could barely speak.  
"It was a test. Marcel locked 14 girls at a bachelorette party in a warehouse. We had to kill them." he turned away to hide the tears his eyes. "he told me to kill the bride. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes." they all understood what that meant. "Some man who loved her as much as I love you will get a call in a few days. His light will have been take from him. Marcel wanted me to feel it. Feel the pain of killing someone that looked like you." he got angrier and angrier. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm going to rip him limb from limb and laugh while I do it."  
Caroline put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Nik." he whispered. He tensed but didn't shake her off.  
Kol hadn't said a word. He stared straight ahead.  
"Are you okay?" Bonnie whispered through her own tears.  
"I've killed hundreds of thousands of people. I've never actually cared until tonight. It hurts to care. All I could think is that one of those girls was some other guy's you. But the damn vampire half of me relished in it. He loved the blood an the thrill of the chase. I don't know how you can look at me Bonnie. Because I don't deserve for you to." he walked away up the stairs.  
Bonnie went to follow him.  
"Just give him a minute." Rebekah said.  
She looked at Stefan. "You had to be the ripper didn't you?"  
He just nodded. "I had to pretend to be."  
"I'm sorry sweetheart."  
"Is he gonna test us?" Elena asked suddenly very afraid of the answer.  
Klaus growled. "No. He's too afraid of us. He knows he isn't even allowed to be in the same room as you without us there. He knows I can't kill him yet. But he's also been by my side in a torture chamber, and he doesn't want to be the one hanging from vervain ropes."  
Caroline shivered at the thought of Klaus in a torture chamber.  
"I'm sorry love. I shouldn't have said that."  
Soon they made their way up to their rooms. Elena stayed with Damon that night. Bonnie hesitantly opened Kol's door. He was in the shower when she found him. He was just standing under the now cold water staring into space.  
"Kol. Are you okay?"  
He shook his head.  
She pulled him out of the shower and dried him off. They laid in his bed and she stroked his hair whispering the whole time that she forgave him, that she still loved him.  
That was the first night since they moved in that no moans were heard from any of the rooms. They all held the one they love close, relishing in the fact that they were alive.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days were tense, but they eventually got back to normal. They received another in person invitation from Marcel for an official welcome to New orleans party for the original family at his Kareoke bar the next night.  
Caroline Elena rebekah and Bonnie wanted to rip the man's head off but instead they smiled and greeted him friendly.  
After he left they all needed to burn off steam so they went to spar in the basement.  
As always music was blaring in the gym. The girls stretched like they did before cheerleading competitions. Bonnie was still working with Kol. Caroline and Elena had moved onto fighting Damon and Stefan. Klaus and Rebekah watched and have them pointers.  
They had gotten pretty good. They were able to pin the Salvatore's every now and then. Caroline had Stefan pressed against the wall about to dislocate his shoulder when she squealed.  
"oh my god! Do you guys remember this song?" she said to Bonnie an Elena who both stopped and groaned when they recognized it. It was 'Cherry Pie' by Warrant.  
"We did a routine to this song during cheer camp the summer before 10th grade." Bonnie explained.  
"Kindof a risqué song choice for high school cheering." Stefan teased.  
"It was cheer camp. Everything was a little risqué." Elena explained.  
Caroline's body remembered every step. She smiled and dragged Elena and Bonnie over.  
"Come on guys."  
They rolled their eyes while the guys and Rebekah smiled at Caroline who had started the routine. Bonnie and Elena reluctantly joined in. But before long they were all three into it. The guys hated to admit they were a little impressed.  
All three girls pulled their right foot up to almost touch their head.  
"I think i just found a new sport." Damon said and Kol nodded in agreement.  
The song ended and the girls busted out laughing.  
"That was so much fun!" Bonnie laughed.  
"I can't believe we remembered the steps." Caroline said.  
"Oh please. You were a drill sergeant that summer." Elena teased.  
"It has to be perfect guys." Bonnie mimicked Caroline.  
"Seriously we have to beat Crestwood Prep!" Elena added in a whiny voice.  
"And we did! Because of lots of practice! And our kick ass choreography!" Caroline smiled.  
"It was good." Bekah admitted.  
The girls remembered they had an audience and the guys started clapping.  
The girls flushed.  
"Very impressive." Klaus teased.  
"You three made up the choreography?" Rebekah asked.  
They nodded.  
"I like the part where I found out you could put your leg that far back." Kol teased Bonnie earning a slap on the arm.  
"Alright alright! Back to work!" Klaus insisted. "This time, Elena is fighting Rebekah and you, love, are fighting me."  
Caroline smiled. She had been looking forward to this.  
"Elena and Bekah first." klaus said when she started getting in the ring.  
Elena and rebekah fought for about ten minutes. Rebekah was obviously holding back but Elena still did well.  
Finally Klaus called it.  
"Your turn love."  
"Bring it hybrid." she challenged.  
He smirked that sexy smirk that showed his dimples and she was distracted long enough for him to take a swing. She barely dodged it in time.  
"Oh so we're playing dirty." she teased. "Two can play like that sweetheart."  
They came at each other again and again. He managed to pin her a few times but never keep her down. She only had to resort to using her boobs as a distraction twice. The cheer routine made her realize that she wasn't using her full potential as a fighter. As a human she could do 20 back handsprings in a row. She could use the flips and twists and stretches to her advantage, and she did. She did a front flip over his head using her vampire strength and caught him by surprise do much that she had her hands around his neck as if she would break it before he could stop her.  
"I win!" she said and placed a kiss on his neck.  
"Very good, love. But you forgot the most important rule."  
She narrowed her eyes confused.  
"Watch your back." as he said it Damon put his hand to her back where her heart is and said, "You're dead."  
She growled. "I still won."

The next night, Elijah was back from his trip and they got dressed up and went to their own welcome to town party.  
As soon as they walked in a hundred vampire eyes were on them.  
"The original family!" Marcel greeted them. "Ladies looking as lovely as ever."  
The men tensed when his eyes roamed over all four girls for a little longer than polite.  
"So who's next on stage?" he asked them.  
"I dont sing." Damon said and the other guys quickly agreed.  
"Ladies I know one of you has to have an angels voice to go with your heavenly bodies."  
"Care you should sing." Bonnie nudged her.  
"Uh. No."  
"You can sing?" Damon asked surprised.  
"She's an amazing singer." Elena praised. "Please Care!"  
"Come on love. You remember the last time you sang karaoke for me." klaus smirked at her.  
"Uh fine I'll sing!" she relented.  
The girls helped her pick a song.  
"You have to sing that one Caroline. It's like it was made for the two of you." Bekah insisted. Klaus was curious what song was made for them.  
"You're right. It's perfect!" Caroline smiled.  
Marcel announced her on the stage.  
She smiled but this time didn't have a speech she just said, "For you Nik."  
A slow song started and her angelic voice filled the room.

The day we met  
Frozen, I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I found a home for my  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Klaus was amazed. It was as if he wrote that himself about his feelings for her.  
The crowd in the bar clapped and whistled as Caroline stepped off the stage she ran straight into his arms and kissed him. The kiss quickly got a little heated for a public place and they heard Stefan clear his throat.  
She smiled and blushed. "Sorry."  
Everyone told her how beautiful she sounded.  
"That song really is perfect for you guys!" Bonnie said. "Oh! You should dance your first dance at the wedding to it!"  
They hadn't talked much about the wedding. They decided to wait until the war was over and they could do it properly. But Caroline smiled.  
"It kind of fits that the first wedding decision we make is the first dance. That is our thing after all." she teased Klaus.  
"Is it now?"  
They watched as a very eclectic group of people took the stage one after the other singing songs from country to rap. They actually had fun, despite the fact that they were surrounded by enemies.  
It was all laid back, until the end.  
Marcel sat beside Klaus in the booth. "I've always wanted to know." he said with a mischievous look on his face. "can you feel each others emotions. Being marked and all."  
Klaus and Caroline had both been very careful to cover their marks when they were around Marcel.  
"Yes we can." Klaus answered simply. Not letting on to his worry.  
They left soon after that and once again lit sage so they could talk freely.  
"He has to have an inside source. Someone is telling his things about us. Things he shouldn't know." Klaus growled.  
"Who could it be though. Some of the things he knows makes me think it was someone from Mystic Falls." Stefan admitted.  
"I don't know. We need to get him to trust us." Elijah said. "if he trusts us. His followers will too."

_I know that this is the second time I've had her sing, but I just can't get over how much I want her to sing to Klaus like she did Matt!_


	7. Chapter 7

A month later they had still had no luck. Marcel invited them to his parties and they even invited Marcel over for dinner a few times. They had been in New Orleans for two months and still were no closer to figuring out how to kill Marcel without a thousand vampires coming after them, or who his source was.  
Elijah thought of a possible lead and left town again to run it through.  
One evening when Marcel was over he found a piece of a broken lightbulb under the couch.  
"Busted lightbulbs. Looks like a side affect of magic." he said to Bonnie.  
"I lose control sometimes during... You know." she said smirking and grabbing the piece of glass to throw it away.  
After he left they Bonnie gathered them all in the kitchen.  
"That lightbulb wasn't there this morning. I looked under that couch for my earring. He had it in his pocket or something. He knew that the bulbs had been bursting. And it all clicked. I know how he knows when witches cast a spell. He had a spell cast over the whole town. A spell to let him know when magic was being performed and how much magic. That's how he knows when the witches do anything magical."  
"That makes perfect sense." the all turned shocked to find Sophie standing in the doorway.  
"Sorry. Door was open." She apologized. "It does though. Cause it depends on what you do if you get into trouble and who you do it to. If you even so much as give a vamp an anurisym you're dead. But I know a witch that used her power to save a little boy from being hit by a car and Marcel never did anything. Is there a way we can block it from certain places.  
Bonnie thought. "With a spell and the blood crystal. But I need vampire blood. A lot of it, from just one vampire." she looked worried.  
Kol smiled. "It's fine love. It won't hurt me." he looked at his siblings silently telling them not to refute that.  
"Ok I'll do it tonight. I can block him from sensing magic coming from this house unless we want him to. I'll still have to blow up the bulbs every night or he'll get suspicious."  
Bonnie and Kol went up to her room with the rest of them following.  
"This may be better if you get in the tub. I'm about to drain you."  
Kol nodded and worriedly stood in the tub in just a pair of sweatpants.  
Bonnie looked at him apologetically and plugged the tub.  
"We need a way to keep the wounds open." she said grabbing the blood crystal and the right grimiore.  
Klaus sped to the basement and grabbed an extra PVC pipe and quickly snapped it into a few pieces.  
'Sorry' Bonnie mouthed as she made the first deep cut in his elbow. She put one of the pipe pieces in it and the blood flowed into the tub.  
She did the same with the other side and his neck.  
He tried not to wince as his skin tried to heal itself. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker as the tub filled. His knees collapsed but Klaus caught him. After an hour klaus removed the pipes and helped him out of the tub. Rebekah gave him bag after bag of blood as Bonnie started the spell.  
She chanted and the blood almost came alive. It seeped out of the tub and onto the floor, into the walls, Bonnie's nose bled a little as she continued to chant.  
"It's done." she said, collapsing onto the floor exhausted.  
She and Kol now lay side by side both too weak to move and the rest of them left them there.  
"I'm sorry I drained you." she whispered.  
He smiled. "It's ok love. I'll be all better before you know it."  
They fell asleep snuggled together.  
But that proved to be wrong the next afternoons during training. Bonnie manage to pin him four times before he finally had to say he couldn't fight anymore for the day.  
"What's wrong? You've had a lot of blood. Did the spell affect you somehow?" Bonnie worried her lip trying to think of how that could happen.  
Kol refused I answer.  
"Bloody hell Kol! Just tell her." Rebekah finally said annoyed. "People think we are so strong, but if you drain us it takes days and days for us to recover. He needs to feed from the vein. He needs to drain a few people. Or."  
"Bekah! No" Kol interrupted.  
"What?" Bonnie asked ignoring him.  
"If he drank a witches blood, not much, just a little. He would heal 10 times faster."  
Kol growled at his sister.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.  
He turned and punched a hole in the punching bag.  
"I didn't tell you because there is no way I can feed from you. I wouldn't be able to stop from claiming you!" he admitted yelling.  
"Claiming me?" she asked confused.  
"Marking you! Like Nik and Caroline! Bonnie you don't know how much it plagues me. You are mortal. You will die one day! Even as a witch you can only prolong your life for so long. But Nik's claim may or may not have made Caroline immortal. So maybe that's what happens when an original claims someone. And I don't want you to die Bonnie. And I know you'll never turn so, yea. If I got my fangs anywhere near your neck I couldn't stop myself from claiming you! Because I love you Bonnie and I can't imagine living without you!"  
They were all shocked at his outburst.  
Bonnie thought for a minute. "Do you really think that would work? Make me immortal without me becoming a vampire?"  
"I don't know. But in theory it might." he said sinking down the wall defeatedly.  
Bonnie thought for a minute longer.  
"Claim me. Mark me."  
He looked up in shock. "What?" he whispered. The others inconspicuously left the room.  
"Mark me. I'm yours already Kol. I want to be with you, forever. Claim me and I'll claim you."  
Kol smiled and flashed in front of her.  
"You're serious love?"  
She smiled and nodded. "Absolutely."  
He flashed them to his room as fast as he could, not noticing that the family had left to give them some privacy.  
He laid her on the bed. "If we're doing this, we're doing it right."  
Their clothes didn't stand a chance as they clawed at one another.  
Their kisses were pure passion and need. Their hands were everywhere at once and when he finally entered her she was already seeing stars. He built her up over and over. Never letting her fall over the edge. Finally he looked at her and whispered. "Sis meus."  
She smiled, this was a even more intimate for her as a witch. It was like she was sealing it with a spell. "Ego sum tuus."  
She tilted her head and he carefully sunk his fangs into her for the first time.  
She was pretty sure her scream could be heard through the whole city. She had been fed on before and it hurt like hell, but this, this was pure lust, pure extacy, pure love. It was so many things and it sent her right over the edge he retracted his fangs and bit into his own wrist.  
"Sis meus." she whimpered.  
"Ego sum tuus." he growled as she sucked his blood from his wrist.  
They both came then moaning the others name and promises of love. It was the most intense experience either had ever felt. They could feel what each other felt. Finally they collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily and they felt the mark tingle on their skin.  
Kol looked at Bonnies neck and his wrist and smiled. "It's infinity."  
She looked. "Mine is too."  
"Infinity. I wonder if it's a sign? That it worked."  
"Well you could kill me and see." she teased. "Or," she reached over to her bedside table and grabbed a safety pin. She opened it and scraped it across her skin. They watched in awe as it healed over.  
"It worked. You're immortal." Kol tackled her to the bed kissing every inch of her face. "You are mine. Forever." he said. She nodded. "Forever." she vowed.  
"Before we celebrate anymore, let's make sure I'm still a witch too." she narrowed her eyes and the walls shook and the lights flickered she closed them and the light bulbs burst. She looked over and smiled. "Still a witch."  
That night they'll congratulated them as she showed them how she healed. Kol was, thankfully, back to normal since drinking her blood.  
"I wonder if all couples have the same mark between the two of them?" Caroline asked.  
"Not always." Bekah said. "it depends on the couple and their reason for claiming one another. I've seen one before that looked like a manacle. He had only claimed the girl to enslave her."  
"That's terrible." Bonnie said.  
"We need to celebrate!" Caroline said. "I mean you just got vampire married! We need champagne and a party!"  
Bonnie looked surprised for a second. "We're supernaturally married." she whispered. She walked to Kol and threw her arms around him. "I love you Kol Mikaelson."  
He smiled. "I love you too Miss Bennett."  
She smiled and kissed him while klaus popped open a bottle of champagne.  
"To love." he toasted. "And an eternity with the ones we love."  
They all raise their glasses and chorused. "To love."

Days passed and they were once again sitting around trying to figure out who could be telling Marcel about them. They had already made sure Liz and Matt were both still on vervain, it wasn't them. But they couldn't find Tyler.  
"He wouldn't do this. Would he?" Caroline asked.  
"He might. He hates me enough." klaus reasoned.  
"What about Katherine? She's the one that sent us here and you know she loves to play her games." Elena said rolling her eyes.  
Before anyone could answer a voice in came from the doorway. "It's not Katherine." Elijah said. "That's where I've been. I got her off vervain and compelled the truth from her. I also compelled her to stay in the tomb again. I'll let her out when the war is over."  
"Ok so not Katherine." Bonnie said.  
"Wait! I have an idea." Elena said.  
"Elena sweetheart. Your ideas are usually you doing something dangerous and stupid." Damon said.  
She glared and continued. "He isn't going to tell us. He won't ever trust us. But he might tell someone that is working against us. Think about it, we send in someone with a reputation for wanting Klaus dead. He might trust them."  
"And who do you suggest we send in that we can trust." Klaus asked.  
She straightened up and got a sexy smirk on her face. "Katherine Pierce, of course." she looked just like Katherine.  
"No!" Damon said immediately.  
"Damon. I can do it! I can be her. It's not hard I just have to act like a bitchy slut." that made everyone but Damon smirk.  
"I like it!" Kol said jumping on board.  
"It is a good idea." Klaus agreed. Damon growled.  
"If anything happens to you.." Damon said.  
"It won't." you guys can be across the street listening, burning sage of course so no one can see you. If I get into trouble you guys can cause a distraction and I'll slip away."  
"He's going to test you." Klaus said testing her willingness to do whatever it takes.  
"How?"  
"Katarina has no problem ending human life. You do and he knows it. He'll make you kill someone."  
She gulped. "I was gonna end up killing someone eventually, every vampire does." she finally said shrugging.  
"You'll have to make it convincing." Elijah added. "you have to truly not care."  
"We could make it easier for her." Bekah stepped forward with an idea. "How many idiots out there want to be vampires. Beg to be. Give one of them vampire blood and plant them in the bar. She'll just be turning them instead of killing them for good."  
"Put more than one. Just in case." Damon said agreeing to the deal, not happily.  
"But if it even sounds like he knows, she gets out right then." he insisted.  
"Agreed." Klaus said. "We do it tomorrow night." he pulled out his phone and called a hybrid to bring him five wannabes from another state.  
The next day they spent two hours making Elena look exactly like Katherine and when she walked downstairs it was downright eerie.  
"What's the matter you guys look like you've seen a ghost." she said sounding just like the other doppelgänger.  
"I have another idea." Bonnie said. "Give me some of your blood." she handed Elena a vial.  
She ran upstairs and when she came back it was with another Elena. She had changed clothes and put her hair up.  
"I made a clone. It'll only last a couple of hours and can't actually talk, but if Marcel's guys are watching they won't ever suspect the real Elena.  
"You are brilliant darling." Kol praised her.  
They all left, letting Elena slip out the back, and walked to the bar across the street from Marcel's.  
Elena sat at the bar and ordered a scotch, something she had seen Katherine drink once.  
"Elena. Wheres the boyfriend? Did you two have a fight?" Marcel asked sitting beside her.  
"I'm not Elena. Try again." she said turning to face him smirking.  
"Am I meeting Katherine Pierce?" Marcel asked faking shock.  
She smiled. "In the flesh." she leaned over to show a little more of her own flesh. "And you must be Marcel. King of New Orlenas. Or should I say future king of the world?"  
He smiled. "You've heard of me."  
"I've heard you're the man to team up with if I want Klaus taken down."  
He smiled. "Maybe I am."  
"Well, I've made it my life's mission to do the same thing, without killing his sire line of course considering I'm descended from it."  
"Well I've heard about your knowledge. You're good at finding things out about people."  
Elena smirked and pretended to blush. "I'm flattered."  
"So what can you tell me that I don't know about our dear original hybrid?"  
"That depends. What do you already know? My sources tell me that you have your own source. I think they are from Mystic Falls. I'm putting my money on the jock hybrid."  
Marcos smiled. "Since we're becoming such good friends. Would you like a drink?"  
Here it was.  
"You read my mind." she said turning around. "Mmm. He looks delicious." she said pointing to a buff guy in the corner.  
"Follow me." he said as she compelled the guy to come with her.  
He led her and a human girl to a back room.  
"Bon appetit." he said and bit roughly into the girls neck.  
Elena did the same to the man they drained their prey dry and let them fall to the ground.  
Marcel looked satisfied.  
"So you can help me with my original problem?" he asked handing her handkerchief to wipe her face.  
"Give me 24 hours and I'll know everything he's done since he left Mystic Falls, and his plan for you."  
"How are you gonna manage that?"  
"I've gotten very good at pretending to be my shadow self. Give me one night with Damon and I'll have all the information you need."  
He smiled. "Sounds good to me."  
"But. Out of curiosity, who is your source. I'm right aren't I?"  
He held his hand out. "Follow me." she took it and walked behind him down a set of stairs.  
They went through several solid doors and she prayed Damon wouldn't come in after her. Then she was in a room with a large cage. Tyler Lockwood was tied up and beaten.  
She giggled. "I was right."  
Tyler looked up. "Elena?" he whispered.  
"If one more person mistakes me for that pathetic excuse of a vampire, I'm gonna rip out their heart." she hissed.  
Realization hit the hybrid. "Katherine!" he hissed.  
"The one and only." she smiled at her own joke. "So you have the mutt caged. How long did it take him to spill?"  
"Well he wouldn't, until we kidnapped his pregnant girlfriend."  
"So you've got the were-slut too."  
Tyler turned his head to hide his smile. Only a few people in the world called Hayley that. Caroline and Elena were two of them. Now he just had to hope Caroline didn't hate him too much to rescue him.  
"Yep. There's a place built specially to keep werewolves in. And she's about to pop any day now. Then we will bring the 'wereslut' here from her cage and ship the pup to an orphanage in a third world country, where it will probably die from starvation."  
Tyler growled and pulled at his restraints.  
Elena forced herself to smile.  
"I'll be back in 24 hours with that information." she said turning out of the room.  
Once she was free of the bar she pasted the smile on her face and texted them to meet her in the cemetery that they met Sophie in.  
She could feel she was being followed. She knew Damon was close so she turned on her follower and ripped his heart out.  
"I don't like being followed." she said in case anyone else was watching.  
She forced her way into a masoleum and waited on them.  
They sped in a second later.  
"Who is it?" Klaus demanded.  
"Tyler." Klaus growled and punched a wall. "But he's being forced. They have hayley somewhere, somewhere built for werewolves to be put. He's gonna kill their baby after its born and bring Hayley to be tortured too. We have to help them."  
Damon wrapped his arms around her as she cried soft tears.  
"You did good sweetheart."  
Klaus was pacing.  
"Nik. Please. We have I save them." Caroline pleaded.


	8. Chapter 8

He nodded. "I know where he's keeping her. I had it built to keep wolves in on the full moon. Elena did you feel any magic around Tyler?" she shook her head.  
"There will probably be magic barriers at the wolf cages. Bonnie and Kol, rebekah and Stefan you guys go and get Hayley, take her to our place outside of town. We will get Tyler and bring him there."  
Caroline was hit with an idea. "Steal some spray paint on the way. Write on the wall 'You should know better than to trust Katherine Pierce'. Maybe it'll lead him off our tracks. We'll do the same at Marcel's"  
Klaus smiled proud of the way his queen thought.  
Klaus dialed his hybrids watching Marcel. "Where is he?"  
"He's at his house with a few girls."  
"Text me the second he moves." he said and hung up.  
The group going to get Hayley left and Klaus turned to the rest of them.  
"Kill everyone. We draw first blood tonight." he said simply and they dashed to Marcel's bar to start the war.  
A block away he stopped and removed a man hole cover.  
"Seriously?" Caroline said looking at the dirty hole with disdain.  
Klaus rolled his eyes and jumped down. Damon went next and then Elena and Caroline, Elijah bringing up the rear.  
Klaus put his finger to his lips to tell them no more talking.  
They walked quickly trough the tunnels that Klaus obviously knew. He took a deep breath before climbing up a ladder and carefully moving the cover to another man hole.  
He was able to do it quietly enough that no one came. He carefully pulled himself up and helped Caroline up next. That's when they heard voices.  
"Alex I think I heard something, I'm going to check it out." they heard a man yell. Just as Elijah jumped out of the hole a vampire walked around the corner but didn't have time to say a word before Klaus had his heart in his hand.  
Damon caught the body before it fell and they made their way down the hall to the room Tyler was being held in.  
Marcel must have been expecting this because there were ten men guarding him. Klaus smiled. "Have fun love." he said and dashed to pull out the first two men's hearts. Damon and Elijah had already joined the fight too and the girls smiled before stepping up to face two rather large vampires.  
It was actually fun. Way better than practice. Together they kicked vampire ass and soon had two hearts to show or it.  
Of course by the time they were done they guys had already taken down the rest.  
Caroline sped to Tyler's cage and broke the lock.  
"Tyler." she whispered seeing his bruised body.  
Klaus yanked the vervain ropes off him and they helped him stand. Damon had written the message with spray paint on the wall of the cage.  
"Let's get out of here." klaus insisted.  
They raced back to the sewers and didn't stop running for miles and miles of tunnels. When they came back up there was a security code for the grate they came through. Klaus typed in the code and a metal door so thick a vampire couldn't have punched through it opened.  
They walked up the ladder to find themselves in a basement.  
"Welcome home." klaus said to Tyler helping him up the stairs.  
"Hayley. What about Hayley?" he whispered.  
"We're working on it." klaus said wondering how the other group faired.

Rebekah and Kol told Stefan to wait with Bonnie while they did an a perimeter sweep. They came back with blood on their hands.  
"Only three guards outside. There must be more inside. But I think there's a magical barrier." Rebekah told them.  
Bonnie stepped forward and put out her hand. She could feel it. She started chanting. It was fighting her but she was stronger. Finally it was down and they made their way to the door.  
Kol kicked it down and the fight began. Five guards dashed out at them and they were all five dead in seconds. Bonnie had given them all an aneurysm while the others tore out their hearts.  
They made their way through a maze of cages. Bonnie couldn't believe they kept people here.  
They came across guards every now and then. Rebekah seemed to know where they were going so she led them. After a few minutes she stopped at a big metal door. It took both her and Kol several tries to kick it in and they dashed to the side just in time as several wooden bullets shot out. Bonnie used her powers to make their own barrier, around them so bullets wouldn't come through. They ran into the room and Bonnie barely registered a very pregnant Hayley crying in the corner as they killed the five guards.  
Hayley had tears of joy in her eyes as Rebekah tore her chains off while Kol painted the message.  
"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she said sobbing.  
"We need to get out of here." Rebekah replied. Stefan helped Hayley walk while Bonnie Kol and Rebekah took down every guard on the way out. Soon they were in the woods running. Kol was carrying Bonnie and Stefan carried Hayley. Stefan suddenly stopped.  
"Oh shit." he said as Hayley screamed.  
"Her water just broke."  
"You gave got to be kidding me!" Rebekah said.  
They took off running faster than before and were soon at a huge mansion. Rebekah typed a code in the gate and they were walking in the most elaborate house Bonnie had ever been in in seconds.  
"Hayley!" Tyler say from the couch wobbling over on a half healed broken ankle to hug her. Tears fell from both of them as they embraced. "I was so worried about you!" he whispered.  
"I'm okay Ty! Are you okay? What did he do to you?"  
"I'm fine. Blood will heal me in no time."  
Hayley collapsed in his arms and let out another scream.  
"Hayls!" Tyler yelled worried.  
"Please tell me she's not in labor." Klaus groaned.  
"She's in labor." Rebekah said back.  
"She's what?" Tyler said panicking.  
"You're going to be a dad, congratulations." Klaus said sarcastically and picked up Hayley flashing off to a spare bedroom. Everyone else followed.  
"Does anyone here know how to deliver a baby?" Caroline asked the obvious question.  
They looked at the originals.  
"Don't look at me." Kol said. "I've never even held a baby."  
Damon stepped forward. "I can do it." he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.  
"You can deliver a baby?" Tyler said in disbelief.  
Everyone else looked like they were asking the same thing.  
Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine! I went to college ok! I had a hundred and fifty years to wait to get that bitch out of a tomb I was bored! I have a medical degree." he shrugged.  
"So do I but that's just theory." Elijah reasoned.  
Damon huffed. "There was a woman I came across once thirty years ago. She had a car accident and went into labor on a back road. I delivered the baby in the back seat of a car. I can do this okay."  
Tyler shrugged. "Works for me. Just tell me what you need."  
At this point Hayley was panting and holding her stomach on the bed. "Ty it hurts."  
He was there in a flash. "You can do this sweetheart. We can do this. I love you Hayls. We're gonna be a family."  
At that point Caroline, Rebekah, and Elena left the room, they would never get that moment. Klaus, Kol, Bonnie and Stefan followed them, leaving Damon and Elijah to do their thing.  
The rest sat in the livingroom listening to anguished cries until Klaus' phone vibrated.  
"He's going to the club." they heard his hybrid say.  
"Dammit." Klaus cursed after he hung up.  
"We have to get home now. Bonnie go get Damon's blood so you can clone him when we get there." Kol flashed upstairs instead and collected some of Damon's blood in a glass.  
Instead of going out the front door Klaus led them to the basement again but to a different opening this time.  
"This is a tunnel between our two houses. Marcel doesn't know about this house or this tunnel." he explained as they ran through it as fast as they could. In minutes they we're coming out if an opening they had never noticed in the basement of the townhouse.  
"Go change. Remove all traces of blood." he said quickly. They all darted to their rooms and did as he said. Only the original's hearing was strong enough to hear the yell coming from a few blocks away.  
'Klaus!"  
"Fuck." Klaus cursed as he went downstairs to open the door and sure enough seconds later there was a bang on the door.  
"Marcel. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus greeted, enjoying the felling of one uping the man who thought he was king.  
Marcel growled. "Two of my prisoners were set free tonight."  
Klaus frowned. "Well isn't that terrible. But what does that have to do with us?" Caroline asked joining them.  
"You know exactly what it has to do with you. Where's Elena?" Marcel growled.  
Klaus pointed upstairs just as the moans started.  
'Oh Damon! yes! Right there!" they heard Elena moan.  
"They've been at it for hours." Klaus explained. "What could you want with Elena?"  
"The person who took my prisoners left a message that is was Katherine Pierce. I don't believe that for a second. I know who did it. It was you."  
"Why would I want your prisoners?" Klaus said smiling.  
Marcel growled again. "As a favor to your little bitch." Within a second Marcel was pinned against the wall by his neck.  
"Let's get one thing straight, friend, you insult my fiancé ever again and you will truly know the meaning of pain." he hissed.  
He dropped him to the ground and put his arm around Caroline. "Besides, why would Caroline want me to release your prisoners unless they were someone she knows." he paused letting that sink in. "And why on earth would you be keeping my Fiance's friends prisoner."  
Marcel realized his mistake in coming there. He couldn't admit to Klaus he was trying to kill him because the original would tear him to pieces. And while that wouldn't kill him, it would hurt like hell.  
Marcel growled again and the original family smiled knowing he was stuck. He flashed out of the house leaving them all standing there with smiles on their faces.  
"That was fun." Kol smiled.  
"It was." Klaus admitted. "But it also just started the war. Start packing the necessities. Pack like Mikael is at our back door. We need to be ready in case we have to move to the estate quickly. No one travels anywhere unless it's in a group. Some of us need to go to a store out of town and get Hayley stuff for the baby."  
Rebekah and Stefan volunteered for that while the rest of them started packing. An hour later Damon came through the tunnel with blood on his hands.  
"It's a girl." he told them. They were happy for their old friend, but at the same time they hated they would never be parents. Well Caroline had a small chance if klaus could find a way, but she wasn't counting her chickens.  
They packed quickly and the next morning took a load of the most important things to the estate.  
Tyler met them downstairs. "You guys wanna meet my daughter?" his smiled stretched from ear to ear.  
They nodded and all went upstairs.  
Tyler led them in the room and proudly said, "Meet Grace Carol Lockwood." the girls smiled as they one by one held the little bundle of dark hair and dark skin.  
"She's beautiful." Caroline told them.  
"Klaus." Tyler said turning serious. "We wanted to thank you. All of you. You didn't have to do that. You risked your lives and started a war to save us. We can't thank you enough."  
Klaus nodded. "I may not like you, but no one deserves for their child to die while they are powerless to stop it."  
The two hybrids came to a silent agreement in that moment that the feud between them was over.  
"Nik." Caroline said. "You wanna hold her?"  
Klaus looked shocked. "I... I don't think that's a good idea."  
Caroline smiled. "Is the big bad wolf afraid of a newborn baby?" she teased.  
"I don't know how." he admitted. She smiled and showed him how to cradle her in his arms.  
"There. See. It's not so scary."  
Grace opened her eyes and looked at Klaus. And for the first time in his life he wondered what kind of father he would be if he had the chance. He vowed to himself right there that if he ever found a way, he would never become Mikael. He would love his child no matter what. He wouldn't say a negative thing to them. He would teach them things, how to draw and play the piano, how to hunt and fish, he'd teach them everything in the world.  
He met Caroline's gaze and silently told her he would find a way.  
"If it exists, I'll find a way." he whispered as he gently put the baby back in her arms. She nodded. "I know you will."  
Their moment was interrupted by the ring of Klaus' phone.  
He stepped out of the door and answered to find a voice on the other end he didn't expect.  
"Liz. What's wrong?" he asked the mother of his fiancé who he could tell was holding back tears. "Why are you calling from my hybrids phone?"  
"I didn't know how else to reach you and Caroline isn't answering. Carol Lockwood was murdered last night. I think it's a vampire. No one has heard from Tyler in months."  
Klaus was shocked, he knew immediately who it was.  
"There's something else. She had her phone out like she was trying to call for help. She typed three letters into a text message. M-A-R."  
"Marcel. He was holding Tyler hostage, we freed him and this is his payback. Liz you and Matt need to get out of that town. My hybrid will take you wherever you want to go. Wherever you feel safe. Just leave. I'm sending two more hybrids to meet up with you and keep you safe."  
"Take care of my baby Klaus."  
"I promise you I will."  
They hung up and Klaus walked back inside to break the news.  
"Who was that?" Caroline asked. Apparently no one had listened in, too caught up in the baby yawning.  
"It was your mum."  
Caroline's face went to panic. "What happened?"  
Klaus looked at Tyler. "He killed your mother." he said not knowing how else to tell him.  
Tyler roared and punched a hole in the wall. Hayley handed Grace to Bonnie.  
"Ty, I'm so sorry." she said walking over to hold him. "I'm so sorry." she repeated.  
He broke down and cried into her shoulder. The rest of them left them alone.  
"I told your mum to get her and Matt out of town. I'm sending two more hybrids to protect them just in case." Klaus told Caroline trying to comfort her. "I'm also sending two to Denver to watch over Jeremy." he told Elena who looked very thankful.  
"The rest are coming here. We are, as of this moment, at war. Everyone, I mean everyone," he looked pointedly at his siblings, "Is to be as careful as possible. I don't know his next move, but I have a feeling that we won't be able to avoid the bloodshed in the streets now."  
They all agreed.  
"I want in." Tyler said from the doorway. "I want to help bring down this son of a bitch. I want to fight. Hayley an Grace can I meet Caroline's mom wherever she is. I'm staying until Marcel is dead."  
Klaus nodded his acceptance. "I'll have some hybrids take them somewhere safe."  
Elijah stood up. "I'm going to get Sophie. I won't leave her out there unprotected." he said simply. Kol stood. "I'll go with you. Nowhere alone remember." Elijah nodded and they disappeared.  
"Is that where he's been disappearing to every night? He's with Sophie?" Caroline asked Klaus who just smiled.  
Half of them went back to the townhouse to get the rest of their essentials and some supplies. It took a few trips and by the end of the second one Elijah and Kol were back with Sophie.  
Klaus amazed them all when he put the house on lock down that night. Thick steel panes covered every window and steel bars enforced every door. He shrugged. "I had it updated when we moved to New Orleans."


	9. Chapter 9

Marcel had destroyed every piece of furniture in his house by the time Davina got there.  
"Damn, who pissed in your cornflakes?"  
He growled. "Is the spell ready?"  
"Yes. We are ready to desiccate all of them."  
"Good." he hissed. "Klaus first. And I know just how to get him here. I'm gonna take what he loves most. I'm gonna make him beg for death."

The girls were sick of this already and it had only been a week. The guys still got to leave, as long as it was in a group. They went and did recon, as they called it. Even Bekah got to leave when they went to compel some of Marcel's followers. They found out that Marcel had a spell put on his followers so they would be blindly loyal to him. The originals went and compelled away that loyalty. One by one Marcel's followers were either turning against him or dying if they refused. But Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena were stuck at the house waiting. It sucked.  
One day when all the boys were gone Caroline suddenly remembered something.  
"Oh my God! The painting."  
"What painting?" Elena asked.  
"Nik. He painted me on the beach in Tahiti. We left it in the drawing room at the townhouse. I can't just leave it there it means too much to me." she knew she was being entirely too emotional about a painting bit couldn't help it.  
"We can't go get it." Bonnie said as Caroline stood. "We aren't allowed to go anywhere without an original remember."  
"Screw that. I'm getting it. It's just through the tunnel. Marcel doesn't even know about the tunnel. It won't take long."  
Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Fine but I'm coming with you. Elena stay here and cover for us if they get back."  
Bonnie ran after Caroline through the tunnel to the townhouse. Caroline was already up the stairs and Bonnie sealed the door before joining her. She didn't have time to react at all. There was a vampire waiting and before she could do a spell or fight him, he had snapped her neck.  
"No!" Caroline screamed as she watched her best friend get her neck snapped because she was an idiot.

Klaus and Kol felt it at the same time. Sheer panic. Then Kol fell to his knees as he felt all Bonnie's emotions fall away.  
"She can't. She can't be. She's immortal. She's going to heal." he chanted to himself as they ran back to the estate.  
"Where are they?" he yelled at Elena.  
"They went through the tunnel. Caroline. She said something about a painting Klaus did that she needed to get. What happened?"  
Kol and klaus roared and broke most of the furniture on their way down to the basement. They ran through the tunnel to the townhouse and Kol broke down when they reached the stairs and saw Bonnie's lifeless body.  
"No! No! Sweetheart! Please come back to me! Please!" he begged as the tears fell.  
Klaus searched the whole house before collapsing by the door. "They took her." the rest of the gang had made it there by then and looked at the two devastated originals both crying for the first time in a thousand years.

Caroline woke with a stiff neck that she knew accompanied a snapped neck. She pried her eyes open and looked around.  
"Fuck." she hissed when she realized she had once again been kidnapped. She was tied to a chair by vervain ropes.  
"Watch that mouth or I'll have to pull out your tongue."  
She hissed when she saw Marcel standing in the corner.  
Caroline smiled. "He is going to kill you. He is going to rip off your skin, then the muscles and tissue from your bones, until you wish you could die. I can feel his anger, his rage. He'll find me."  
Marcel smiled and whispered in her ear. "I'm counting on it."  
"Now if you can feel him. He can feel you. So he'll feel this." he said. In a lightning fast movement he stabbed a vervain soaked knife into her leg.  
Her screams echoed through the chamber.

Klaus roared. "He's fucking torturing her!" he paced back and forth in the livingroom of the estate.  
Kol was still holding Bonnie's hand begging her to wake up while Damon comforted Elena. Sophie was trying to do a locator spell.  
"They've cloaked her. I can't find her." she finally admitted making Klaus throw another priceless vase against the wall.  
"I am going to torture him for centuries for this."  
He resumed his pacing and barely noticed when Bonnie jumped up gasping for breath.  
"Bonnie!" Kol yelled and pulled her into his chest.  
"Kol you're crushing me." she whispered.  
He let go sheepishly. "I thought I'd lost you."  
She smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easily."  
He didn't care who was staring or the fact that Caroline was being tortured, he grabbed her and kissed her with more love than he thought he could possess.  
"How long was I out?" she asked when she finally pulled away.  
"Almost 15 hours."  
"Caroline?"  
Kol shook his head. "They have her. Their torturing her. Nik can feel it."  
"Oh God." she whispered.  
"We compelled, threatened, killed, none of Marcel's vampires could tell us where he has her. They have scoured the town. And Sophie said they have cloaked her, she can't find her either."  
Bonnie smiled. "I might be able to."

Caroline tried to hold back the years but she had been really emotional lately and she was sick and tired of being kidnapped and tortured.  
The pain Damon put her through, the wolves shooting her with wooden bullets and vervain, even her dad burning her with sun, nothing compared to the pain Marcel could give her. He was an expert in torture. She reminded herself that he learned it all from Klaus. And Klaus would return the favor ten times over when he found them. And she had to believe he would. She could still feel his rage, but she also felt hope and love for her. It was what kept her going as Marcel and his minions put a rag over her face, soaking with vervain water and poured more vervain water over it. It flooded her mouth and nose. It burned and as she screamed it only burned more. She had a stake through both legs and both hands holding her down to the wooden table. Finally it stopped.  
"You know. I always did think you were the sexiest one of your friends. You have a natural beauty about you Caroline." she ignored his taunting as she felt her face heal. "I always wanted to know what it was about this body that captivated Klaus so much."  
"So you want his sloppy seconds." she croaked out. She hadn't been afraid of Klaus at his worst, Marcel didn't scare her. She wasn't the weak little girl she had been the last two times she was tortured.  
He slapped her across the face which was more degrading than painful. "No I don't do sloppy seconds. But my boys here love it. I could unleash them on you and when he finally found us he wouldn't be able to recognize you for weeks. And I don't mean your face sweetheart."  
Ok that scared her a little. But she didn't let him see it. She didn't shiver when he ripped off her shirt. She didn't cry when her pants followed.

"No! No no no no no!" klaus screamed as he felt her humiliation. "Hurry up Bonnie. Please before they do that to her."  
Bonnie didn't need him to explain she just channeled the spirits. "Please grams, Emily, Ayana. I need your help. Do you really want to see what happens to this world if they kill her. He will tear it to pieces. Help me!" she begged.

"As much fun as this is. I know it's only a matter of time before he finds you. And I won't be here when he does. Don't worry my boys will keep you company." Marcel walked out leaving three big vampires behind.

Bonnie was in a trance. They were finally opening up to her. What she didn't know was that Sophie had collapsed into a trance too.  
"Bonnie."  
"Grams!" she smiled and hugged her.  
"Bonnie we don't have much time." she looked around to see herself surrounded on one side by her ancestors and on the other by, Sophie's ancestors?  
"We've called a summit of two powerful witch lines. We are going to help you two defeat Marcel."  
"First Caroline. We have to find Caroline." she insisted.  
"yes. Such a peculiar situation. Natures little loopholes are interesting. We'll help you find her and then the two of you will channel the power of hundreds of witches in our lines to kill Marcel. Niklaus and Caroline will become a great king and queen." she smiled and winked at Bonnie. "And every king needs an heir."  
Bonnie gasped. "She's..." grams nodded.  
"Now go back Bonnie, do the locator spell again, using Klaus. They cloaked Caroline but not the child. You can find her that way."  
Bonnie nodded and hugged her Grams again before suddenly breaking out of the trance.

"Klaus I need your blood." he immediately bit into his own wrist and held it out.  
Bonnie dropped a few drops on the map and chanted.  
"If you couldn't find her how will Bonnie?" Elijah asked.  
"I was looking for Caroline. Bonnie is looking for the child Caroline is carrying. Klaus's heir."  
Klaus' head shot up. "What?" he asked in shock.  
"Natures loopholes." she said simply.  
Bonnie said. "There. She's there. And the witches who are waiting to desiccate you when you get there are here."  
She pointed to another location.  
"You two go kill the witches. I'm going to get Caroline. I don't care who goes with who but kill them all." he hissed and flashed out of the room.  
"I'm going I get the hybrids." Tyler said.  
"Elijah and I are going with you two." Kol told the witches. The rest followed Klaus.

Marcel really needed smarter minions. While they fought over who got to have her first she painfully pulled her hands and legs up pulling the stake all the way through.  
Ok Caroline you can do this, just like training. She could feel Klaus's determination and happiness. He was coming for her. Now she just had to stall. She took them by surprise when she staked one through the back.  
The other two watched his body grey and came at her growling. She fought harder than she ever thought she could. She got hurt a lot in the process and she was already weak from vervain but she held her own. She smiled as she heard the tell tale signs of a fight upstairs.

Klaus tore down the door and ripped out seven hearts in twenty seconds. He could feel her she was here, she was fighting. He smiled with pride, that's his girl.

She was exhausted. She couldn't do it anymore. She tried but they finally caught her. She was pinned down to the table with a stake an inch from her heart when he burst through the door.  
She smiled as he literally ripped the two vampires in half.  
"Caroline." he said as he pulled the stake out and pulled her into his arms.  
She couldn't help it. She needed the blood so she bit into his neck and drank as he walked her out of the house. The rest had just finished killing the last of the vampires and they sped back to the mansion just in time to see Bonnie, Kol, Elijah and Sophie get back as well. The vampires were smiling and covered in blood.  
They all went inside and once they had Caroline in clothes and drinking bag after bag of blood they told them what happened.

Bonnie and Sophie walked into the little shack to find five witches and about 10 voodoo women gathered around a human ready for the word to start chanting.  
"They are already dead." Bonnie caught them by surprise and they turned ready to defend themselves. "And you will join them now." the witches didn't have a prayer. Bonnie and Sophie were channeling hundreds of witches and as they brought the others to their knees Kol and Elijah finished them off. They drained them, ripped their hearts out, or just snapped their necks. Bonnie and Sophie relished in watching the men they loved kill.

"Where is Tyler?" Klaus asked.  
"I went to get the hybrids." the man in question said from the doorway. "They are ready for war."  
Klaus smiled and looked at Caroline. "Are we ready for war?" he asked her.  
She smiled. "I wanna kick his ass." she said and dashed upstairs to out on something she could fight in, but was still fitting of a queen. Because tonight that's what she would become.


	10. Chapter 10

Marcel knew this was it. The rest of the family would come here to get revenge. Diego had called him a minute ago and said it was done and he was taking Klaus' body to a safe location until the battle was over. He had defeated the great original hybrid.  
He gathered his forces in the middle of Bourbon Street. They had compelled away all the humans and he had never seen the streets of his city so quiet. Soon they would be painted with blood.

"Nik. I had a moment of inspiration at the house. I compelled one of his vampires to call him and say you were desiccated. He thinks you are in a box on your way to the coast." Bekah said proud of her quick thinking.  
"That is one of the many reasons I love you sister. You're brilliant." he said making her smile.  
Caroline flashed back downstairs.  
"Well hey there combat Barbie." Damon teased. She rolled her eyes and said, "Let's go take our city, my king."  
Klaus smiled. "Follow me, my queen."  
They walked with their army of hybrids behind them. Sophie's coven met them halfway there. "Caroline and I are going around. I don't want Marcel to see me until the end. He's mine."  
"Actually klaus. Sophie and I are the only ones that can kill him." Bonnie said hesitantly.  
"Oh I know. But we're going to give him a trial first." he pulled Caroline with him up a rooftop to the other side of Marcel's vast army.  
When the two army's were a few hundred feet apart Elijah stepped forward.  
"Where is Niklaus' body?"  
Marcel smiled. "You'll join him soon enough." that's when he saw Bonnie. "You're supposed to be dead."  
Bonnie smiled and held up her wrist. "Infinity. You see when an original marks someone, they become immortal. Unfortunately your witches, weren't immortal."  
The original family all smiled. "I think you'll be the one dying tonight." Elijah said.  
With that the fight broke out. Hybrids and vampires were growling, biting, ripping each other to shreds. Bonnie and Sophie were easily taking down every vampire that came at them. Sophie and her coven, by magic. Bonnie was using a more physical tactic. She stood by Kol, together they fought as one. She would kick one his way and he would tear out the heart. He would throw one her way and she would stake them. They were like a single unit. The vampires were strong, but no match for the originals and their hybrids. Many of them were one the ground screaming at the pain of a werewolf bite.  
Klaus and Caroline joined the fight when Marcel was busy with a few hybrids. They smiled as they ripped out hearts and tore off heads. Finally when they made it to the inner circle and Caroline saw that Marcel was pinned to the ground by Tyler she yelled. "Enough!"  
She was somewhat surprised that the fighting actually stopped and the hybrids reformed their line behind her and the rest of the family.  
"Alpha female, love." Klaus explained.  
"You're supposed to be dead." Marcel hissed.  
Klaus smirked. "You really thought you could kill me?"  
Caroline stepped forward. "We don't want to kill every vampire here. That's a stupid loss of vampire lives that isn't necessary. Pledge your loyalty to the real king of New Orleans and we'll let you live."  
Klaus was filled with pride at his queen. She was already a great ruler.  
The vampires stood before her. At least two hundred of them. She guessed that Marcel only brought his most trusted minions and strongest fighters.  
"Why should we serve you, Barbie?" one of the vampires she had met as his right hand man hissed at her. Before klaus could react she flashed to him and had her hand around his heart, she could feel the beat of it as she literally held his life.  
"You should show your queen some respect." she hissed and yanked the heart from his chest throwing it carelessly to the ground. "Only family can call me Barbie." she said throwing a smile at Damon who smirked back.  
Klaus winked at her as he pulled her close to his side. "We don't want to kill you. But we will. Marcel has lied to you. He has cast a spell on you to make you loyal to him. Our witches will now remove it and you can make your decisions then."  
He looked and Bonnie and Sophie. They nodded and started chanting. One by one the vampires looked shocked, as if they couldn't remember why they were there.  
Some of them knew why.  
"I still won't serve you. You aren't my king. I would rather die." one yelled from the middle of the crowd. Klaus gave a pointed look to a nearby rooftop and the mans heart was pierced with an arrow before he could blink.  
"Anyone else?" Klaus challenged. No one said anything.  
"Good. Bring Marcel to me." Tyler picked Marcel up and pushed him toward klaus roughly.  
"Marcel Dubois. This is your court hearing. You are charged with killing three prominent werewolf packs, putting vampires under a spell to serve you, enslaving a coven of witches, and kidnapping and torturing my fiancé."  
Klaus was enjoying this little show. "As King of New Orleans, I hereby sentence you to death."  
Marcel smiled. "You can't kill me."  
"No but I know two witches who can. You have hundreds of witches, werewolves and vampire waiting for you on the other side. They get the honor of torturing you for eternity."  
Marvel was scared now. "You can kill me but there will always be someone. Someone who wants to overthrow the original family. One day someone will succeed." he threatened.  
Klaus just smiled. "I actually pity the person who comes after my family and I. Goodbye Marcel."  
Bonnie and Sophie stepped forward, magic now crackling out of them.  
"Do your worst bitch." Marcel spat.  
Bonnie smiled and twisted her hand breaking his wrist. Sophie broke the other one. They went back and forth breaking his bones. He screamed in pain as the magic took him over.  
Klaus watched as his old friends body turned grey and lifeless.  
Finally the witches stopped. "It's done." Bonnie said and collapsed at the same time as Sophie. Kol and Elijah caught them before they hit the ground.  
"Too much magic. Need sleep." Bonnie muttered making Kol laugh.  
"We'll celebrate tomorrow. Tyler will you take his body to the ocean and throw him overboard for me. Thanks."  
"My pleasure." Tyler said picking up Marcel's corpse.  
The family sped home and once inside the door Klaus dropped to his knees and kissed Caroline's stomach.  
"What are you doing?" she asked giggling.  
"Caroline you're pregnant."  
She gasped. "What?" she whispered.  
"The witches told me it was a loophole." Bonnie told her smiling.  
"I'm gonna have a baby." Klaus nodded. "We're gonna be parents?" she smiled. He lifted her and spun her around laughing. When he stopped he pulled her into a kiss. "I'm having a baby!" she yelled crying tears of joy. Everyone hugged and congratulated her, but she saw the sadness in their eyes too. She was the only one with this chance.  
"This baby will be so loved. By its parents and all it's aunts and uncles."  
They all nodded. "It'll be the most spoiled half vampire half hybrid in existence." Bekah said through her mixture of happy and sad tears.  
They all laughed.  
"I've never been this happy. I feel like I could burst from happiness. I love you all. So much." she said as they had a huge original family hug.


	11. Chapter 11

The months passed quickly. And as they did Caroline grew bigger. They decided to wait until after the baby was born to get married. Liz was ecstatic. She was able to be a grandmother after all. The other three girls grew to be okay with it. They lived vicariously through Caroline.  
The Marcel situation was done and they hadn't had many problems from the vampires. The few they had were handled quickly. The blood was cleaned from Bourbon street and none of the humans knew that their city had changed hands over night.  
Tyler and Hayley had moved back to New Orleans after his mom's funeral. He was now Klaus' Right hand man. Weird right?  
They were sitting down to dinner one night when Caroline whispered. "Oh. Nik it's time." klaus had her in his arms speeding upstairs before the rest of them even processed what she said. Damon was their residential baby doctor apparently so he rushed upstairs behind them while the rest waited downstairs.  
They all paced back and forth for an hour.  
"Nik I can't do this." Caroline yelled in pain.  
The baby was breach and Damon said he'd have to reach up and turn it.  
"Yes you can Caroline. You are the strongest person in this world. You are my light and the source of my strength. You can do this! I love you."  
"Tell me something to distract me."  
Klaus said the first thing that popped into his mind.  
"The first time I saw you I thought you looked like an angel. I was in Alaric's body and you were dancing with Matt at that ridiculous 60's dance. You were beautiful. I hated you because you made me second guess my plan for a split second. I felt drawn to you. Like I was pulled to you by gravity."  
Caroline smiled through the pain. "I love you Nik."  
"I love you too Caroline." he kissed her forehead just as Damon said, "Ok Barbie it's time to push."  
She laughed at the nickname and pushed as hard as she could. She heard the bones in Klaus' hand shatter under her grip but he barely winced. "Push Caroline, one more." Damon said.  
Caroline's screams were cut off and the world went silent except for the sound of a baby crying.  
"It's a boy." Damon said handing Caroline her son.  
"A boy." Klaus whispered.  
Caroline was crying. "Hi sweet boy. I love you so much." she looked at Klaus. "Would you like to hold your son?" he smiled and nodded not able to form words yet.  
She sat the tiny boy in his arms and his world changed. He was the most powerful being in the world, yet in that moment he was just a man, holding his son for the first time. Tears filled his eyes.  
"I promise you son, I will be a good father." he whispered. Caroline grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed with her.  
"You will be a great father Nik."  
They sat just watching him for a while.  
"What should we name him?" klaus asked.  
"Henrik William Mikaleson. After your brother and my father."  
Klaus smiled. "That sounds perfect."

Two months later they got married on the top of the Eiffel Tower at sunset.  
Their vows sounded like they belonged in an epic poem.  
"Niklaus, when I was a little girl, in the second grade I was going through my Disney princess phase, and we had to write a story. I wrote mine about the prince that would one day come make me a princess. My mom found it last year." she unfolded a piece of paper.  
"My prince will be strong. My prince will be handsome, as all princes are. My prince will show me the world, far away lands like California and Neverland." everyone laughed. "My prince will love me so much it hurts. My prince will never leave my side. And I will love my prince." she folded the paper back up. "You see I've waited on you my whole life. You are my everything and I vow to you to love you for eternity."  
Klaus smiled. "Caroline. I've lost count of how many times I've told you this, but you are my light. I lived for a thousand years truly believing love was a weakness. And them you came. You stood up to me, you yelled at me, you called me names and told me you hated me." they all smiled at the memories. "And I knew that you were the one for me. You are my soul mate. The one person in this world that I was meant to find so much that nature had to be broken so I could meet you. Caroline I vow to never leave your side, I vow to protect you and love you for eternity. I've loved you for a thousand years and never knew it, now I'll love you for a thousand more."  
The pastor smiled and said "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
He smiled as his hands cradled her face.  
"sis meus."  
"Ego sum tuus." she replied just before he pressed his lips to hers.  
Their family cheered and smiled.  
Within the next three years the rest of them got married and claimed each other. None of the other couples had found a way to have children though.  
Henrik was a vampire that stopped aging at 18. He triggered the curse when he was 19 by killing a man who was trying to rape a teenage girl in an alley in New York. He only had to turn once though and his dad was there with him. They turned together every now and then to let off steam or to hunt. He ended up falling in love with the girl he saved, Allie, and begging his parents to turn her. They did.  
After a century of traveling they settled in Mystic Falls again for a few years. They all went to college together. Klaus, Kol, and Damon as professors (that was fun).  
Caroline and Klaus were never apart for more than a few hours and held each other every night. Elena wrote a book about them. A best seller about their love. A love to rival Romeo and Juliet, Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett. An epic love.

The End!


End file.
